She Never Thought
by meghan.x
Summary: She never thought she would EVER let this happen. Be this stupid. Takes place in season two. Adrian must deal ride an emotional rollercoaster. Love, hurt, loss, trust, hope, family, comfort and dealing with life. Adrian/Ben.In the process of being revised
1. Mistakes

**Title: **She Never Thought

**Rating: **Teen

**Pairing: **Ben/Adrian

**Warnings: **There will be real life issues in coming chapters.

**Disclaimer: Am I Brenda Hampton? No. I do not own the characters, just the plot. **

**Summary: **She never thought she would EVER let this happen. Be this stupid. Takes place in season two. Adrian must deal ride an emotional rollercoaster. Love, hurt, loss, trust, hope, family, comfort and dealing with life as a teenage mother.

**A/N: Hey readers! I slightly revised the chapters, so forgive me if there is any mistakes. This story is not beta'd. Thank you for supporting me! OX. **

* * *

_No one starts a war- or rather, no one in his sense_

_ought to do so-without first being clear in his mind_

_what he intends to achieve by that war and how he_

_intends to conduct it._

_CARL VON CLAUSEWITZ, Von Kriege_

* * *

_**Chapter 1. **_

_Mistakes_

Xxx

Xx

x

Adrian Lee lay sleeping uneasily in her all too dark room. She finally stopped crying for the first time all day, when she finally fell sleep. She felt bad for sleeping with Ben. She had never felt so guilty in her entire life; not because she had sex but because she had it for all the wrong reasons…revenge.

The images of Ricky's face when she told him her horrifying secret kept repeating themselves in her mind, but what was hurting the most was the fact that Ricky left. She felt terrible about what happened, but deep down inside of her she knew it was for the best.

Ricky would come back and they would try to work it out if he was willing too, but she knew he would need time. It might even take more time then she wants to sort everything out.

The next morning she awoke to the sounds of her bedroom door being opened. Just when she thought her life couldn't get any worse, her dad uttered the words " I know about you and Ben.."

She wanted to run out screaming or just hide under the covers but she knew she had to take responsibility for her childish mistake and take ownership. She took a deep breath.

"I deeply regret it dad."

She could tell he believed her just by the look in his eyes. She wondered exactly what her dad thought of her. What he really thought and what he would never say to her face. "Adrian, I know you regret it but what's done is done. Nothing can change that. You have to take the consequences of your mistake. Revenge is never the answer and for you to stoop to that level Adrian is unacceptable. Imagine how Ricky feels…he opened himself up to you, he finally accepted the fact that you loved him and he loves you, but you went and stomped on his heart and possibly ruined a lot for yourself. I will always love you and never forget that. I will never judge you Adrian I just think you should have talked to him instead of trying to even the score. I love you Adrian and so does your mother and we're worried about you. Now I'll leave you alone so you can think and sort out everything. I'm going to the store…. Talk to you later."

He smiled and shut her door. She let go of a breath she never even knew she was holding. When she heard the downstairs door shut it was followed by silence so she finally knew she was home alone. She sighed and pulled herself out of bed to get something to eat and to take a shower.

She walked downstairs to find a note from Grace hanging from the door.

_Adrian, I knew you wouldn't want to see anyone right now.. _

_I definitely know you wouldn't want to see me after last night_

_and I'm deeply sorry. _

_Forgive me and call me sometime soon ._

_Love, Grace. _

Adrian couldn't help but smile from the one thing that made her day. She put down the note and made herself a fast grilled cheese. After practically inhaling it from starvation because she didn't eat since yesterday morning, she dragged herself up the stairs and took a long, hot shower. The warm water hitting her skin made her feel more awake and energetic.

When she got out of the shower, she got dressed in jeans and a white tight sweater and made her way over to Grace's house. She knocked three times before being greeted by Mrs. Bowman.

"Hi Mrs. Bowman! Is Grace around?" Kathy smiled at Adrian's uplifted mood. She noticed something was wrong yesterday and after what Grace told her she finally knew why.

"I'm sorry Adrian. She just went shopping for a bit. I'll let her know you stopped by. Take care of yourself Adrian." Adrian couldn't help but smile, of course Grace told her about Ben.

Adrian walked out to the driveway and wished she would have brought her car…it was a long walk though she needed it to clear her head. As she walked, she kept thinking about her childish mistake. She listened to her father earlier and actually felt better about his words and worse at the same time. She kept telling herself it was a mistake and everyone will move on but she knew that wasn't true.

When she got home she saw her mom on the couch. She had a certain look on her face Adrian couldn't put her finger on. It showed mixed emotions. She looked mad yet disappointed with just a hint of confusion. She didn't want to deal with her right now and by the way she looked at Adrian, she could see it on her face she didn't want to talk.

She skipped right past her mom and jogged up the stairs. She finally made it to her room without being talked to which she was grateful for. She couldn't ask for better parents.

She closed her curtains and put on her sweat pants and tank top then tied her hair in a messy pony tale. She grabbed her book and crawled into bed turning on the lamp. She only read the first couple pages when she started playing the night she slept with Ben in her head. It made her sick thinking of it, but she felt she missed something important about that night.

Then it came into her mind…. she never used protection.

* * *

**Cliffy? Yes. A little bit better? I hope so. (I wish I could have changed down I ended it to be truthfully honest, it does seem far fetched but I cannot change it now. I'm simply revising it a little bit.**

**Leave some love! **


	2. How could I?

**AN: This chapter has been slightly revised. Thank you for reading! **

**Chapter 2. **

_How Could I ? _

Her mind went into shock. She could not believe she could be so stupid, she was just so set on getting revenge she obviously forgot about any protection. Her heart raced as she jumped out of bed to rummage through the bag she put the condom in that Amy gave her on the night of the 'mother daughter dance'.

She threw her lip gloss and cell phone on the floor when she devastatingly came across the still wrapped, un-used condom. Her heart sunk in her chest. She knew she wouldn't be so stupid so maybe Ben had one in his car?

She had a small ounce of hope they were safe, but there was only one way to find out.

*%*

_Several days later…_

Today was the day she was taking the pregnancy test. She had waited awhile because mainly, she couldn't do it. Also, she wasn't sure the test would work.

She claimed she wasn't feeling well the last few days and has been at home. She went to school yesterday and now, she felt sick. Not because she was actually sick, but because she couldn't believe she was actually in this situation.

_How could I? _She thought.

She slipped on her jeans and her blue sweater and raced downstairs to find her mom and dad cooking supper. She gave them a fake smile and grabbed her keys and ran out the door. She drove as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit but her adrenaline was extremely high all she could do was floor it.

She drove fast down the abandon streets being as careful as she could but all she could think about was how she hoped her and Ben were safe from parenthood. Adrian wondered how she couldn't exactly remember whether or not she was safe…was it because she enjoyed herself more then she should have, or was it because her mind was so set on evening the score she never even noticed or cared?

She couldn't let her self think it was because she enjoyed it, but there was a voice at the back of her head screaming it at her. When she pulled up to Ben's massive house- which she was jealous about even though she loved her 'first real house- the first thing she saw was Ben's car where that one evenings event went down. She smirked to herself and parked down the street.

She jogged to his car and peeked through the window… thank god it wasn't locked. She opened the door in hopes of finding a wrapper but was fully let down when she saw nothing but her crumpled shirt in the back. She frowned and reached in the backseat for it when she heard the faint voice of Ben.

She jumped out of the vehicle and saw Ben running towards her. She had to think quickly on what to say when he asked why she was rummaging through his car. She let out a breath when Ben approached her with a worried look on his face. Ben sighed.

"I thought you were a burglar trying to steal my car."

"I look like a man?" She inquired and couldn't help but laugh when her oh-so-convincing joke made his jaw drop.

"NO! That's not what I'm saying at all. I just didn't know who you were from far away." Adrian smirked.

"I was just grabbing my shirt. I'm sorry I didn't ask I just didn't want to be a bother you know? Listen, we've been going through a lot and I'm sorry if I pressured you at all." His eyes looked apologetic. Adrian couldn't help but feel bad for seducing him for her own satisfaction of getting back at Ricky.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm sorry for not saying no when I should have. Don't get me wrong Adrian you are a beautiful girl but if I knew our actions were going to cause this much hurt I definitely would not have even thought about it. Wait no.. of course I've thought about doing it with you…WAIT no-" Adrian put her finger on his lips and smirked. She couldn't help but laugh when Ben went crossed eyed to see the close proximity her finger was to his lips.

"Ben, I get it. I promise I will never EVER ruin your life like that again.." With that Adrian walked away with the hopes she wouldn't ruin his life with the news of her being pregnant. She also wished she wasn't pregnant because she didn't want to go through what Amy went through and lastly because Ricky and her would never work out. It would hurt him so much to even find out that she was pregnant with Ben's child.

She drove home doing the speed limit this time slowly tapping her finger on the steering wheel. She was so nervous she couldn't help but be fidgety. She couldn't go home now with being this nervous so she took a left turn down the street to a near by coffee place.

She walked in to find Jack sitting there with Madison talking as if they were in an argument. She couldn't face them either so she skipped out of the store and hopped back into her car with an idea. She pulled out and slowly made her way to the nearest drug store. Before walking in she grabbed her purse and looked at the time on her cell phone to see one new message on her phone.

**My mom said you came here. **

**Call me later. -G**

She felt happier that Grace got over what happened so quickly. She needed a best friend and what she said to Grace was unacceptable even though what Grace said to her was rude and not Grace's personality at all. She could see where she was coming from though, Grace liked Ben and she actually felt something between them. Adrian put her phone away and walked into the crowded drug store. She nervously walked to the pregnancy test section and grabbed an 'Early Pregnancy' test.

She walked fast to the counter and pulled out a 20 and threw it on the counter. She tapped her finger impatiently while the cashier scanned her item. She was getting odd looks from older ladies and Adrian ignored them completely. They don't know her at all and they most definitely should not be judging her. She grabbed the scanned item in the paper bag and ran out leaving behind the change from her twenty. She had no time to be patient. She had to know for sure so she drove to a drive through coffee place, grabbed a hot coffee and slowly drove home.

She arrived home to find an empty house which she was thankful for. She jogged up the stairs and proceeded to the bathroom. She unwrapped the box and used the pregnancy test and waited for 5 minutes until her result showed up on the screen.

* * *

**Drop a line. Ox. **


	3. Flashbacks

**A/N: This chapter has slightly been revised. Flashbacks are in italics and thanks for reading lovelies! **

**Chapter 3. **

xxxx.

_Exactly 3 months and 11 days later… _

Adrian lee abruptly awoke to the sound of her louder the average alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes and jumped out of bed to only run to the bathroom holding her hand over her mouth with the hopes of making it to the bathroom in time. She bent over the toilet and did the exact same thing she had been doing for over a month now. After enduring that process, she slumped again the wall beside the toilet and laid down on the cold tiles remembering that day where she found out the stunning truth.

_Flashback_:

_Adrian waited and waited holding her pregnancy test until her result showed up on the screen. _

_**Positive. **_

_Her heart sunk in her chest and for a moment well actually a few moments, she was in udder shock. She never thought in a million years she would ever become a teen mother and now that day had come. Reality hit her and she burst out into tears. She slumped down on the floor and laid down beside the toilet. _

_She stayed like that for almost two hours until her mom and dad came home. She jumped up from the floor and rushed to her room and shut the door, crawled into bed and hid under the covers to cry herself to sleep once again._

..

Remembering that day wasn't as hard as remembering the time where she finally told her parents.

…

_Flashback: Two months ago. _

_Adrian had recently found out she was pregnant. Actually she found out exactly 27 days ago. _

_Adrian had the worst 27 days of her life. _

_Everything came crashing down and the worst part was trying to keep it a secret. Her mom questioned if she should get professional help or seek out someone for Adrian to talk to after each time her lectures failed to reach Adrian's mind. It was like it went in one ear and out the other. It was starting to get on Adrian's mothers nerves. She didn't understand how someone could be mad at themselves all this time and keep it bottled up, not to mention become depressed. _

_After the long lectures, Adrian gave up on keeping it a secret any longer. She couldn't keep something like from her mother this big and she knew a doctors appointment was in order. Adrian remembered the talk between her, her mother and her father clear as day. _

"_Mom and dad, I'm pregnant." Adrian saw her parents eyes widen and concern and unpleasant looks spread across their faces. _

"_Y-y-you're what!" Reuben couldn't help but raise his voice_

"_Adrian Lee, if this is a joke this is not funny and if this is for real we need to have a serious chat right now."_

_Adrian couldn't fight back the tears that started trickling from her eyes. _

"_I'm serious. It's Ben's mom.. It's Ben's baby!" _

_Adrian's mother finally understood the real reason why Adrian had been acting the way she was acting. She felt guilty, unimpressed and totally shocked about the situation. _

_Guilty because she should have been more careful about her daughter being sexually active with boys and put her foot down. _

_Unimpressed because Adrian shouldn't have been so foolish and shocked because she never thought she would ever hear those words out of her daughters mouth until she was graduated collage and have a stable job with a loving husband, not to mention her own house. _

_Adrian was now crying hysterically apologizing. Reuben got up off the couch and walked away while Cindy stayed frozen in her place. All Cindy could think of was.._

"_You didn't use protection Adrian! Are you kidding me! I thought you were on birth control!" Adrian got up off the chair. _

"_I was on brith control mom! I stopped taking them frequently because Ricky and I stopped having sex for a while! I have no clue why I didn't use protection! It was stupid but what's done is done and nothing can change that. I obviously was so mad I forgot about the obvious!" Adrian spat. She felt guilty after yelling at her mother like that but there was no turning back now. _

_Her life was taking a turn whether she liked it or not. _

…..

Adrian got up off the bathroom floor to drag herself downstairs. She saw her parents in the kitchen making breakfast for the two of them. They still didn't get over the fact she was pregnant and quite frankly, Adrian felt hurt her parents weren't standing behind her.

Her parents usually let her now decide whether or not she is going to school because they didn't exactly want their daughter throwing up in the hallways, not to mention endure the rumours.

Adrian grabbed a glass from the counter and filled it up with water; she drank slowly and ran upstairs. For the rest of the day she slept on and off mainly because she felt so sick.

In the evening, Adrian finally decided it was time to go downstairs and watch television with her parents to make them remember it was their same little girl. She walked down the stairs and casually sat on the couch. She felt fidgety in the awkward kind of way so she decided to go sit at the kitchen table. She walked in the kitchen to only find open curtains with a bright light shining through and seeing Amy and Ricky playing with John in the living room of Amy's house. Adrian remembered the day Amy came back and she told him she was pregnant.

…

_Flashback: _

_Adrian saw Ricky Underwood the first time since she told him she cheated on him. Seeing him stand their in the halls talking to Amy made me her feel bad, but she noticed she no longer had any desire to be with him at all. She didn't want to be with anybody and being away from Ricky for so long made her realize she didn't exactly need him by her side to continue on with life. _

_Life was going on whether or not he was around and she finally realized that after almost a month of worrying about him. He noticed her starring at him and she walked over to him without worry. She would tell him she will always love him but they could no longer be together and that she was pregnant. _

_Ricky's eyes widen watching her walk over to him wearing jeans and a baggy sweater. He had never seen her ever dress that way before and it was kind of a turn off. He had also realized his feelings for her weren't as deep as her feelings for him. He couldn't lead her on, it would hurt her too much. They walked to met each other half way when Ricky turned around and touched Amy on the shoulder to say good bye. _

_They finally reached each other and he couldn't help but noticed Adrian looked different. _

_Something about her had changed and he knew it was going to affect him in some way._

"_Ricky, it's over. I'm so sorry but I just don't feel the same way after what happened. My life is changing and I want to tell you but somewhere more…private." Adrian's face was quite serious so he knew he couldn't joke around. He was also hurt their first words to each other were this. _

"_No Adrian, I'm ending it. YOU cheated on ME. So I can end it. I don't feel the same about YOU, especially after what happened. I realized I missed Amy a lot more then I should have so me and her worked things out and we are actually giving us a shot. She dated Jimmy for a bit and acted like she didn't care I was gone but she really did. It just hurt so she blocked it from her mind. So guess what Adrian, I'm not going to wait around for you to apologize and get back together just for you to cheat on me again. You never trusted me, so what is it Adrian that you want to talk about to me that is so private!" Adrian never felt so angry in her life. She made Ricky most likely hate her and she was so mad she regretfully yelled the words that changed everyone's perspective on her. _

"_I'M PREGNANT RICKY! WITH BEN'S CHILD!" After that sentence Adrian regretted everything about it. _

_Not because that was the way the whole school found out, or the way Ricky found out but because that was the way Ben found out. _

* * *

**Reviews are cool. **

**OX. **


	4. Acceptance

**A/N: This chapter has been slightly revised. Thanks for reading! It means the world to me. **

**Chapter 4. **

_Acceptance_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Exactly 4 months and 2 days later since she slept with Ben…_

Adrian had never been so confused in her life. This confusion mainly was because Ben hasn't spoken to her in over 2 months (briefly of course, just to ask how she's been and such), her mom and dad had totally excluded her from their lives, she is pregnant with a child at 17 years old.

She has no one to turn to.

Of course she could not blame Ben for keeping his distance, he was scared just like she was but she was resentful nonetheless. She kept telling herself deep down that maybe she was glad Ben didn't have to suffer along with her.

He didn't want this to happen especially to the girl he used for his own guilty pleasure and satisfaction of showing Ricky and Amy exactly how it feels to be cheated on. One thing Ben never remembers is the fact Amy and him aren't even together. This boggled Adrian's mind, it was as if he was still in a committed relationship with Amy, without her. She could never understand the complexity of this tangled web of lies, hurt, love and hate that herself, Ben, Amy and Ricky had created.

Who knew that a one night stand at Band Camp between Ricky and Amy would cause this to happen? Adrian liked to let herself believe that it was Amy and Ricky that were the root of the problem though everyone let her know that she brought this on herself.

Adrian spent the last few days reading articles on "_How to be a great mother at a young age." _Every single article mentioned the fact that you had to have supporters behind you, whether it was a boyfriend or parents or even best friends.

Adrian Lee had none of those at the moment, besides Grace. But she wasn't much of a help, she had no clue what she was going through.

She huffed and sat down on her bed and let her mind drift back to the time Ben found out she was pregnant.

XXX.

_Flashback: _

_"I'm pregnant! With Ben's child!" _

_After that sentence Adrian regretted everything about it. _

_Not because that was the way the whole school found out, or the way Ricky found out but because that was the way Ben found out. _

_There stood a wide eyed and frozen Ben at the end of the hallway. His eyes were glued to Adrian and Ricky standing silently in the crowd, along with the other hundreds of students. It was amazingly quiet, you would swear you could hear a pin drop. There was a tension in the air mixed with a dash of confusion._

_Instantly regretting the words Adrian had no choice but to turn around and make her way to the high school doors that led to the parking lot. Half way through the parking lot she heard the doors open and footsteps running towards her. She turned around the find Ben running after her. _

_What hurt Adrian was seeing the water glistening in his eyes and the painful look spread across his face. _

_He finally caught up with her. _

"_D-d-did I hear that correctly?" His voice was desperate for answers. _

"_Yes. You heard right. I'm so sorry you found out this way but listen…we could figure this out together, we can get through this! Please Ben! Don't walk away like my father did!" _

_Adrian was frantic. She never wanted him to find out this way. Ben ran his hands through his hair. _

"_I'm sorry…" he muttered under his breath and walked away at a steady pace with his fists clenched back to his car. _

_Adrian knew he didn't want this and she wasn't about to ruin his life. So doing what was best for Ben, she slowly walked back to her car with tears in her eyes with the intention of never speaking or letting Ben Boykevich speak to her ever again…_

_XXX._

Present:

Adrian really cared about Ben but she also cared about the baby inside her. She had an adorable baby bump now and she loved it in that weird sort of way. The amazing feeling of another human being inside of you is that like no other.

Adrian got dressed that morning with a confidence she hadn't had in awhile. She had this weird feeling that today was going to be a good day.

She walked downstairs to see her parents sitting at the kitchen table smiling at Adrian. Their smiles didn't look fake like they had the last couple of months, this time they looked sincere. She hesitantly walked down the last couple of steps when her dad pointed to the open seat beside him.

"Sit down Adrian. We made you breakfast." Adrian furrowed her eye brows trying to figure out exactly what message they were trying to send. She wondered if they were playing jet-eye mind tricks and then let out the atomic bomb saying she was being sent to live with her Grandma in the south. She shuddered at the thought of living with an elderly lady with dentures and her being the pregnant teen mom who slept with the other teen moms ex-boyfriend because she thought her boy friend at the time was sleeping with the teen mom who happened to be the mother of his child.

Adrian sighed at how Jerry Springer it all sounded.

She took her seat and hesitantly picked up the fork. She stabbed a piece of bacon and played with it until she had to break the silence.

"What's all this for?"

She pointed to the nicely set table and flowers with a card that said _ADRIAN_ with a heart on them. Her parents looked at each other and nodded.

"Listen honey, we haven't been exactly supportive of this. We aren't exactly happy about the situation but we have come to terms with it. It is what it is and we can't shut you out of our lives because you got pregnant. It was stupid but we were just….shocked. We are so sorry and we love you. We always have and never forget that. I've just been upset because I didn't want this for you, especially since I became pregnant at the same age. I wanted you to have different." Her mother and father grabbed both of her hands and smiled. Adrian felt so much better. It was as if a ton of bricks were lifted off her shoulders.

She got up and hugged her mom first and then her dad. She sat back down and began eating.

"Oh listen, you have a doctors appointment today. You'll be able to hear the heart beat. Sound exciting? I was also wondering if I could tag along with you! Seeing as you have been going alone…" Adrian suddenly felt excited her mom wanted to go with her.

"Of course mom! I would be happy if you would come!" They both smiled. Reuben excused himself from the table to go to work and Adrian left to go to school.

Adrian walked through the doors of Grant High with a big smile on her face. She still felt as if something was missing though.

Was it Ricky missing from her life? She looked down the halls and noticed Amy and Ricky holding hands laughing. She still had no desire to be with Ricky so it couldn't be him.

Hmm, was it Grace. She saw Grace down the hall flirting with a new kid in town she had a big crush on. Adrian giggled and realized it wasn't her either.

That's when she saw Ben standing at his locker looking depressed. She sighed and realized she needed him. She needed him to be there for her and she could be there for him. They are going to be having a child together and Adrian knew for a fact Ben can't just walk away from her kid. She couldn't and wouldn't go approach him…not yet anyways.

The day went by slow and Adrian couldn't help but become more and more excited for her doctors appointment. Finally she left school at 2 o'clock to go home. She drove the speed limit when she passed by a familiar car. Mr. Molina drove past her with boxes packed in the back. Adrian felt the sudden urge to follow him so she did a quick U turn.

Thankfully the streets were clear so she didn't die. She eventually caught up with him and she honked within hearing distance. He looked over and Adrian smiled. He looked shocked so he slowed down.

They both pulled over and Adrian walked out to his car. His eyes widened when he took in her baby bump in her tight red t-shirt. She smirked and finally got to his car.

"Hi Mr. Molina. It was such a surprise seeing you I just had to pull over. How have you been! What's up with all the boxes?" He laughed at the fact a former student remembered him.

"Hi Adrian. It's a surprise seeing you too, I didn't think anyone would remember me or even care to really even see me again. I've been good, and if you must know I'm leaving my wife. I see you're going through a lot too," he pointed to her stomach, "Ricky's?"

She shook her head and his jaw dropped. When he left Grant High, Adrian was with Ricky and they were actually quite serious.

"Who's is it ! WHAT DID I MISS!" His mind was full of questions and he wanted Adrian to tell him everything.

"Long story short…everything's changed. Ricky and I _were_ quite serious. _**Were**_ being past tense. He loved me I loved him. Amy and Ben broke up because he cheated on her during the summer and umm.." Adrian took a breath to continue on with her story, " me and Amy didn't get along but Ricky wanted me to. Amy's now dating Ricky and they are quite serious and that happened after they kissed and I slept with Ben because I thought they slept together so I got revenge only to find out that they didn't sleep together, and I also found out I was pregnant with Ben's child. Crazy huh?" She sighed once more at how stupid this all was. They seriously needed their own television show.

Mr. Molina's jaw was hanging open. Adrian couldn't hold back a giggle at his reaction of their story. Thing's have seriously changed.

"Well, I'll let you get back to leaving your wife and I better get going, I have a doctors appointment. See you around hopefully." She waved and walked away.

Adrian still had that certain charm about her where people were mesmerized by her beauty and personality. She could feel his stares drilling holes in her back but she was used to it. When doesn't she get stared at?

She finally made it home a little later then she was supposed to but her mom didn't question it. They drove to the hospital completely silent listening to the radio. They pulled up to the familiar hospital Adrian was at almost a year ago when Amy went into labour with John. She still was shocked she was in the same situation as Amy. She walked into the hospital and took a seat beside her mother in the waiting room. She flipped through a magazine until she heard a nurse call her name. She stood up ignoring the stares from pregnant women and their husbands and walked into the doctors office.

"Hi Adrian. Nice to see you again. This must be your mother. Hi, I'm Dr. Smith. I will be Adrian's doctor for her pregnancy and labour." Dr. Smith held out her hand and Cindy hesitantly shook it.

After a bit of questions and blood work, it was time for the heartbeat.

"Okay Adrian, lay down. You might feel some pressure but listen carefully." Adrian felt the doctors touching her with the machine when she finally heard a gushing sound. She couldn't help but smile as big as she could. She loved that sound and her mom had tears forming in her overly done eyeliner eyes. Just when they were in a moment of bliss, Adrian heard another noise, she didn't know if it was a glitch in the machine, she didn't know what to think. The doctor looked down at her and her mother.

"Ms. Adrian, there's two heartbeats.." Adrian's eyes opened wide with shock.

* * *

**Damn I'm good, cliffy again. ;)**

**Reviews are love. **

**OX.**


	5. Confrontations

**A/N: This chapter has been slightly revised. This chapter is dedicated to the lovely basicHBKnomics. Thanks for reading guys! Hugs and cookies for everyone! Ox.**

**Chapter 5.**

_Confrontations_

_4 months and 20 days ago since Adrian slept with Ben.._

The last few days, Adrian had seriously been thinking about the future. She didn't exactly have a clue how to raise babies other then babysitting John for one night with Ricky. She didn't know how to be a mother and to be truthfully honest she was scared. She realized it was time to stop fooling around and get everything figured out.

For example, was she going to stay in school or take online classes? Adrian most definitely wanted to go to school. She had a future ahead of her but with _babies _on the way, she didn't exactly know how to go about this. She was still in shock knowing it was two babies and not the one she expected.

She hadn't told anyone she was having twins yet except for her mother and father. Her father was shocked and he had been keeping his distance lately which was understandable and Adrian's mom actually took it alright. She took it better then Adrian thought she would have which made things a little bit easier then they were before when she didn't have her parents support.

Adrian started working on her new English essay when her mom called her name and asked her to go downstairs. Adrian wondered why she would be calling her name, she knew she had homework (a lot of it considering she misses a lot of days of school now). Adrian hesitantly got out of her room and walked down the stairs with a look of confusion on her face. She saw her mom sitting at the kitchen table with her hands linked together and she heard the faint noises of her mom tapping her foot lightly under the kitchen table.

Her mom looked up at Adrian then looked at the pushed out chair waiting for Adrian to sit on it. Adrian sighed and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"We need to talk Ms. Adrian Lee." Adrian took a deep breath. She felt sorry for her mom.

Her and Reuben postponed the wedding until they had everything all sorted out. Everything has been a mess lately. Reuben and Cindy had been having a bit of money problems with Cindy loosing her job. Their relationship had also been a little bit rocky ever since they found out that Adrian was pregnant. Who knew that one mistake could change the lives of so many people?

"What do we need to talk about?" Adrian looked at her mom.

"I have been thinking, maybe it's time you talked to Ben. Forget this whole 'pride' thing and just talk to him. It takes two to make a baby you know. I'm sure he's shocked about the whole thing and maybe he feels you don't want to talk to him you know.." Adrian considered that. It was on both ends though. They both didn't want to talk to each other.

Adrian had been missing Ben a lot lately and she most definitely did not want that thought in her mind. It is easier to live in denial.

"We'll talk when we are both ready. I do intend of talking to him soon though." Cindy nodded accepting that response. She intended to continue though.

"I've also been thinking… I think you should consider adoption." Adrian's heart sunk in her chest. No way was her mom going to make her do this.

"Adoption? You want me to just give away my baby? I'm not that kind of person, mom."

This hit a sensitive spot for Adrian. Growing up without a father was hard, but just walking away from her kids for her would be even more tough.

She just couldn't. She loved the feeling of having a kids inside of her whether or not she was ready, she already loved them.

"Adrian. I just want you to consider it. It's not walking away.. It's giving them to a family who would be better suited to raise them. You have collage you know, and a job soon and you have to finish high school. This is a life changing experience. I really hope you look into adoption. Remember, I had you at a young age. I regret nothing about having you, I love you with all my heart but the one thing I regret was settling. I settled for a flight attended when I had my heart set on being a lawyer or a surgeon. When I became pregnant that was out of the picture. I really want the best for you Adrian because you're my daughter and I love you so much.. Just consider it. Please."

Adrian realized her mom had a lot of points. Adrian wanted to go to school and collage and have a great job. She wanted to wait to have kids and just because one night she got lost in a moment, she's now in this situation. Adrian couldn't change it now but she definitely still had options.

*X*X*X

That next morning, Adrian woke up and got on her new pair of jeans, her purple t-shirt and white cardigan. She straightened her hair today instead of curling it and she walked outside and drove in her red convertible. On the way there, she drove past Ricky, Amy and John. They were heading down road to the day care and Ricky honked his horn. Adrian waved when she got to the stoplight but Ricky and Amy were already down the other street.

Driving there she started thinking about Grace and how she misses hanging out with her. Grace had started dating Jimmy and she laughed at how bizarre it all was. Her and Grace still hung out just not all the time. Ever since she became pregnant, they seemed to grow more and more apart. Maybe because Adrian has been home a lot and Grace has spent her nights talking to Jimmy and weekends driving to Palm Springs? Adrian knew that a hangout time with Grace was in order.

She finally pulled up into the school parking lot and saw Ben standing up against Grant High's doors. Adrian bit her lip and got out of the car with the full intention of talking to Ben. Her saw her and began making his way to Adrian. He always was so shocked to see her baby bump knowing he caused it.

They reached each other and an awkward silence started. Finally Ben spoke.

"We need to talk." Adrian nodded and they both walked off to a more private place. They made their way over to a back wall behind the school and faced each other. Adrian spoke up.

"I'm sorry the way you found out Ben, but how could you ignore me for over two and a half months! It's so unfair to me." Ben felt tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It took me awhile to digest the fact that I actually got a girl pregnant. I never thought I would ever do that after what we saw Amy and Ricky go through.." Ben ran his hands through his hair and started to slide down the wall of the school till he was sitting on the ground. Adrian sat down beside him and laid her head up against the wall.

"I know what you mean. I told myself I would never be that stupid. I got so caught up in the moment. I just wanted to even the score you know? Get revenge and not hurt after what Ricky did to me. I thought I wouldn't hurt because if I did the same thing then I wouldn't feel bad, you know?" Ben nodded. He did understand.

"I actually kind of liked it…" Adrian bit her lip. Ben laughed.

"Me too.." they both looked up at the sky remembering the night they both shared in the car…

..

_Flashback: _

_Adrian hugged her dad goodnight and sighed. She still had the determination to even the score between her and Ricky. What better opportunity then Ben Boykevich. He was sitting in his car thinking of how terrible his life was anyways, so why not give him a little action to cheer him up right? It's a win for both of them. _

_Adrian stomped out of the house through the back door. She walked past Amy's house with her blood boiling. Her step had an extra confidence though. She saw Ben's car and walked at a fast pace until she actually reached the car. _

_She looked inside to see Ben starring at the ceiling with a depressed look on his face. _

_Oh yeah, he was shut down by Amy again. _

_Adrian knocked at his car window and Ben immediately looked over. He kind of hoped it was Amy knocking but was surprised to see Adrian looking in his window. He rolled down the window. _

"_Hi Adrian." His voice was raspy mainly because he was previously on the verge of tears. _

_Adrian rested her hands on the bottom of the window. She smirked. _

"_Hey Ben, I seen you from my room…what are you doing out here?" Adrian was using her sweet and innocent voice, with just a hint of sexiness in it. _

_Ben lowered his head and shut his eyes for a brief second. _

"_Just uh, thinking…nothing," he looked back up at Adrian._

_Adrian tilted her head and put on a seductive voice._

"_Could you uh, use some company?" Adrian smirked while Ben's eyes opened wider. _

"_You know, I could.." Adrian smiled and got up and opened the car door. Ben put the pizza in the back seat and Adrian got into the passenger side. _

_She turned to face Ben and flipped her hair. She smirked at him with her seductiveness and put on her sexiest face. It got Ricky's attention all the time. Ben grinned back at Adrian. _

_They both sat there and Adrian finally ran her hand down Ben's arm. She pushed over and got on his lap. She smiled and began kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Adrian put her hands in his hair. _

_After a few minutes of this Adrian finally decided to continue on and do what she did best… _

…_much to Ben's enjoyment…_

Present:

They both looked at each other and felt that sudden awkwardness. They both shrugged.

"So what are we going to do?" Adrian took a deep breath.

"I'm not to sure myself Ben. I'm the most confused I've ever been." Ben ran his hands through his hair again.

"Me too Adrian. Life is so confusing. Ugh. You make things so much harder." Adrian's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me! If you didn't know the basics of sexual intercourse Benjamin, it takes TWO to make a baby." They were both full of rage at this point.

Some would call it sexual tension, but in this case, it was Adrian's hormones, Ben's denial of his feelings for Adrian, Adrian's feelings towards Ben, and the fact that she's pregnant and they both want to blame each other…

With maybe just a hint of sexual tension?

Ben paced around in circles and his hands in the back of his head.

"You know Adrian, if you didn't exactly seduce me while I was in my _car,_ just because you were mad at Ricky and I was vulnerable, then maybe we wouldn't exactly be in this situation!" Adrian was now livid. How dare he!

"You didn't need to say yes, dumb ass! I let my anger get the best of me and you and your stupid teenage boy hormones got the best of you. Don't pin this on me, Boykevich!" At this point they were both outraged at each other.

"You know what Adrian. I can't stand _**not**_ talking to you; but now that we're talking, I realize how much I get annoyed by your comments. Yet I like you a lot. That's the confusing part," Ben ran his fingers through his chocolate hair and shrugged, "I hated myself you know. For so _long_ I hated myself. My dad wasn't so impressed with me either. When he saw your baby bump the other day he finally asked me and I told him. I was kicked out of the house for 2 weeks. I was living at Henry's for 2 weeks Adrian! I wanted to be there for you but what if I messed up your life again, huh? What if you went back to Ricky or it wasn't even my child! I can't let my feelings towards you get the best of me. I finally realized though I HAD to talk to you. I was going insane. I literally became depressed. So Adrian, I'm going to be there for you. I'm going to be there, I promise, whether it's being your boyfriend or just a father or a friend. I'm here." Adrian had tears forming down her cheeks and Ben had glistening eyes.

"Ben, you can't just say that to me and expect me to say everything's alright and be okay! 4 months and 20 days Ben. It's been exactly 2 months and 26 days since you haven't talked to me…" Ben had a tear running down his cheek and Adrian had then running down her face. Her make up was running and Ben felt bad for yelling at her just then.

"I'm sorry. I truly am sorry Adrian." Adrian looked Ben in the eyes. He took his hand and brushed her tears away and ran his thumb under her eye to take away her racoon eye. She closed her eyes and looked back up at him.

"It's yours Ben. Me and Ricky are careful, doubly careful and plus… me and him hadn't had sex for a long time before us." Ben felt better yet scared.

If finding out it really was your kid, Adrian let another bomb down on him.

"Ben, it's twins…" Ben's eyes widened.

* * *

**Drop a line, loves! **

**Xx**


	6. Escaping

**A/N: This chapter has been slightly revised. Yet another dedication to basicHBKnomics! Thanks for reading everyone! **

**Chapter 6**

_Escaping_

Ben's eyes widen with shock. He didn't know how to respond to such a thing. He finally came to terms with getting a girl pregnant and now she let's down a bomb that she is now pregnant with _two._ Ben stood in the same position while Adrian was starring into his eyes waiting for a reaction.

He just contradicted himself as Adrian saw it. He told her he would be there for her anyway she wanted. Now that he found out there was two he was speechless, and if he backs out now Adrian wouldn't know what to do. She was searching his face for any sign that he was about to speak but it came up blank. He was just staring into a distance with his mouth slightly parted. and Adrian could no longer take the silence.

"Congratulations, Dad!" Adrian spat.

With that being said, Adrian turned around realizing that this was not her best day and she was in no situation to stay at school and face everything. She just wanted to hide away from reality for awhile. She walked away leaving Ben standing there with a shocked look on his face.

She drove at a normal speed and seemed to be attracted to looking at the side of the street where there was a park with children and their parents. She sighed and continued driving.

She turned down the street to her house and pulled in the driveway and walked into her house, set her bag and car keys on the kitchen table. Everyone was gone so she was happy she had a house to herself for a little bit.

She jogged up stairs and put on a pair of shorts with a white tank top and pull over navy blue sweater. She pulled her suitcase out from underneath the bed and put some clothes into it. In the bathroom she grabbed her sunglass off of the sink and her make up bag along with her toothbrush, shampoo and conditioner and some deodorant. She put them into a bag and put the bag in her suitcase and grabbed a jacket and an extra pair of shoes. She threw in a bathing suit and zipped it up. She ran downstairs and grabbed her cell phone, a pad of paper and a pen and wrote down a note for her mom and dad.

_Mom and dad, _

_I had to get away for a little while. I'm overwhelmed with _

_everything and I have to escape. With Ben, and me being pregnant, and _

_having no friends and little support, I just need to think. I would like_

_if you would talk to Ricky for me. He needs to know exactly what I've _

_been going through. No phone calls unless I call you, alright? I also need to come to a decision on whether or not I'm going to go through with adoption I can't ruin my entire life and Ben's. Talk to you whenever I come back from figuring things out. _

_Adrian. _

Adrian felt her eyes tear up but she knew she needed to do this. It would help her clear her head and look at things logically.

Adrian walked out of her house and put her bags in the backseat of her car. She noticed it was beautiful outside and it would have been a perfect day if none of today's events took place. Adrian sighed and opened her car door. She hopped in and pulled out of the driveway.

As she was driving she felt more free. The sun was beaming down on her skin as she drove out of town and the wind was blowing in her long, thick brunette locks. She put her sunglasses on and smirked to herself as she drove leaving all her problems behind… for now…

*X*

_Later that evening back at Valley Glen:_

Cindy and Reuben found the note that their daughter left. They were both extremely worried exactly what their daughter was getting herself into but they had to trust her.

Cindy knew her daughter better then anyone else and she had a feeling that maybe this trip for Adrian was best. Reuben told her maybe she shouldn't call Ricky or Ben because it would just cause an unneeded mess and Cindy agreed but everyone knew Cindy wasn't the type to go against what she believed in. One of those things were abortion.

Cindy walked over to the phone and looked for the numbers that are most called. She found none but Reuben's work and her cell phone. She was hoping that Ricky's number or Ben's number would be there but why would they seeing as Adrian talked to no one anymore. She walked over to the phone book and looked up Leo's shop's number. She found it and dialled it right away to be greeted by Bunny.

"Hello?" The red-headed women with a snaky tone.

"Hi. This is Cindy, Adrian's mom. I would like it if you could put me on a line to talk to Mr. Boykevich." Cindy heard Bunny huff on the other line. She frowned.

"Yeah, hold on one moment." Cindy heard the phone being set down and Bunny call out to Mr. Boykevich. She heard his voice faintly and then heard the phone being picked up.

"Cindy! How nice to hear from you. I've been wanting to talk to concerning Ben and Adrian's, uh, situation." Leo stuttered trying to figure out exactly what to call exactly what was happening in their lives.

"Well Leo, you could have called me you know…" Cindy wondered why he didn't even bother to call, he didn't seem like the type of man to let this happen without talking to the parents.

"Well Cindy, you could have called as well. I actually didn't even find out till around two weeks ago. I've been very busy with everything that has been happening lately with Betty having a close pregnancy scare herself and kicking Ben out for two weeks along with the Shop, I wanted to call you but I was waiting for the right time." Cindy huffed yet was still shocked. So they aren't the only family with problems now are they. Cindy smirked at how stupid she felt feeling like she was the only one with problems.

"I'm sorry to hear that but it seems that Adrian has left town. She left a note saying she has to clear her head so she went away. She also wants to consider adoption. I'm against abortion but maybe adoption isn't so bad. It gives Adrian and the babies a shot at everything." She heard Leo cough on the other line.

"B-b-babies? AS IN TWO?" Leo was now yelling on the other line.

Ben obviously hasn't told him yet.

"Yeah, Adrian told Ben today. First time they talked in over two months you know…"

Cindy had to tell Leo, he couldn't be oblivious to everything going on around him.

"Well Ben never told me any of this. I knew they didn't talk much but I didn't think my boy was that type to try and back out of a situation like this. He was there for Amy for the love of god! It wasn't even his baby and now that a girl is pregnant with his, he's doesn't care? I'm a failure as a father, I never EVER taught my son to be like this." Cindy was somewhat frightened on how mad Leo was getting but she understood where he was coming from.

"Leo, calm down and don't do anything stupid, I better go. I'll talk to you sometime soon. We should all get together and have a meeting. Bye." Cindy hastily hung up the phone and looked around the kitchen. She knew Adrian didn't want any phone calls but she had to just try. She dialled her cell phone number and waited for her to pick up.

_

* * *

_

Adrian drove down the highway listening to music and drinking lemonade in a coffee mug. She was winked at by guys who had sports cars and could possibly be models. She lifted up her sunglasses to see the beautiful sunset on this evening. She smiled and continued driving.

She felt her cell phone vibrate in between her legs. She picked it up and saw her parents home phone number. She shook her head. She told them no phone calls so why even bother trying. She clicked the end button and shut her phone off. She continued driving when she saw the sign.

_Welcome to Palm Springs!_

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not exactly sure why she went there myself but it fits in my story. Thanks for reading, drop a line ! Ox. **


	7. Sunsets

**A/N: This chapter has been slightly revised. Thanks to my readers, you guys are love! : )**

**

* * *

**

_So I'll drive And I think about my life And wonder why, That I slowly die inside._

_-Zac Brown Band. [Highway 20 ride]_

* * *

**Chapter 7. **

_Sunsets _

Adrian saw the sign and realized it was time she made a stop; she had been driving for awhile. She also knew it was where Amy has been previously but she didn't care. It was nice, quiet and no one knew her here.

It was perfect. It was also the closest place with a nice beach.

Adrian sighed and turned down a street. She looked around for a hotel and immediately noticed a medium sized one, but still one the beach. It wasn't the nicest but she heard that it was cheap. She had enough money to get her about 5 nights there plus food and then she could go home.

She pulled into the parking lot and walked confidently into the hotel. She was sporting a baby bump but her sweater made it less obvious. She had put on a thicker sweater because it was getting colder so she just looked bulky in it. No one would see she was pregnant which she didn't mind.

Adrian walked to the front desk and was greeted by an overly preppy women. Adrian definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with happiness.

She quickly paid for her room and the peppy, red head women said it would be ready in about an hour. Adrian rolled her eyes and walked out back to her car, she was tired and just wanted to sleep for awhile. She sat down and leaned her head against the steering wheel, then took a long deep breath. She was contemplating exactly on what to do to kill time. The sun was setting and it was a Monday night but now she was free for a week. It was her and the open freedom so she figured, she needed some thinking time.

She pulled out of the parking lot and drove to get a smoothie down the road from the place she noticed when she first drove here. She faintly smiled to herself while the wind blew her hair and she drove through a quiet town with the sun setting.

She walked into the smoothie store and ordered a strawberry lemon.

"Hi, yeah, can I have a strawberry lemon please?"

The cashier looked up at her. He had curly brown hair that went below his eyes which were still piercing. He had a white smile and eye lashes that could touch his eyebrow. He had soft lips and amazing facial features. Adrian smirked and he raised his eye brow.

Adrian continued to stare at him while getting the feeling she knew him from somewhere. She had either heard about him and seen him. That's when she clued in, Palm Springs was the place Amy met her one time love Jimmy and this was _the _Jimmy Grace was dating. Adrian's eyes widened while he still had a confused look spread across his face.

"You heard about me but you can't figure out who I am can you?" Jimmy shook his head continuing on with whatever he was doing. The smoothie was brought to the counter and Adrian took it off. She put down a five dollar bill and walked to the tiny table that was against the window the store. The light shone in her eyes and she squinted.

She sat down and took a sip of the cold refreshment and hummed with satisfaction. Jimmy walked over to her and pulled out the chair and sat down.

"I have no clue who you are, yet I think I know you… sound weird?" Adrian nodded.

"You do know me obviously. Amy and Grace probably talked about me to you before."

When she said that his eyes lit up.

"You're the school slut? The girl who only has sex with Ricky yet madly in love with him? The girl who Amy didn't want her child around? Grace's best friend? Adrian?" Adrian nodded and tried to hold back laughter.

"Yeah. Her." Jimmy's eyes look apologetic for using those rude words to describe Adrian.

"That's only what I've been told. So I couldn't classify you as anything else but what I'm told. Sorry, that was harsh." Adrian tried to smile but ended up taking a sip instead.

There was an awkward silence when Adrian had a question come into her mind.

"Why exactly didn't you call Amy?" Adrian asked out of pure curiosity.

I found a condom in her purse so I thought she was having sex with Ricky. I wasn't about to call someone who lied to me and dated me while having sex with her babies daddy. Plus, I have Grace now." Jimmy laughed at the situation.

It all sounded so…dramatic and complicated. He was glad he wasn't part of that.

"I thought she was having sex with Ricky too. So you lost Amy and I gained two yet and lost everything." Jimmy tilted his head at her sentence, he wondered if that only made sense in her head. Adrian rolled her eyes because she could see his confusion playing out on his face. She stood up and lifted up her shirt to expose her stomach. His eyes widened when she showed him her baby bump.

"Revenge mixed with karma with just a dash accusations. Got me far didn't it?" Adrian asked in pure sarcasm. Jimmy looked down to the ground and Adrian pulled her shirt back down and took her seat again.

"I slept with Ben if you must know, how could I be so stupid." Adrian shook her head and put her head in her hands.

"Wait, you said two… like two in your stomach?" Adrian nodded while Jimmy just nodded.

"Well, I came here for awhile to escape the drama and clear my mind. Figure everything out you know?" Jimmy just continued to look at Adrian and listen to her. She was worth listening to.

"Everything is just so messed up." Adrian felt a few tears forming in her eyes. Jimmy heard his name being called.

"Do what makes you happy Adrian. Talk to Ben and Ricky and Amy and your parents but most of all, do what is best for you and the babies inside of you. Be strong. I have to go."

He walked away from Adrian. Adrian got up and left her drink there. She heard him mumble something about how 'this is why he doesn't have sex in high school.'

Adrian walked back out to her car and drove to a gas station to gas up after the drive there, plus she didn't have too much gas to begin with. She wanted to go to the beach but she had to gas up and ask for directions. They said it was close to here which Adrian was grateful for; she thanked them and drove in the direction of the beach.

She arrived to find it mostly empty except for the very few old couples and a few young children running after seagulls. She smiled at how care free they were. They would fall and get dirty but get right back up again with pure laughter and then when they would get water over them, they wouldn't care.

She wished life was that easy again.

She walked over to the beach and felt the now warm sand under her feet. The sky was a pink colour with a orange tint which was absolutely breath taking. Light clouds danced around the sky and the warm breeze flipped her chocolate curls. The water lightly came flowing back to shore which made a crashing sound and she heard faint giggles and chirping. She smiled warmly and found a place that was close to shore yet far enough to not become soaked. She sat down with her legs up, close to her chest. She looked out and for once felt relaxed.

She took in the scenery and wanted everyday to be like this. The dug her toes into the sand and felt the wind blow her hair lightly out of her face. She closed her eyes and stayed there for a while.

*XX*

That morning, Adrian woke up in her hotel room feeling a little bit sick. She was very uncomfortable last night and had a bit of pain in her abdomen. She didn't think anything of it last night so she just continued on sleeping.

She rose from her bed and made her way over to the bathroom. Before she could close the door, she heard her cell phone ring. She sighed and walked over to her bed side table where her phone was. She looked at it and saw Ben's number but she decided to give in and answer it.

"Hey Ben." Adrian tried to sound cheerful but knew she wasn't feeling well and she definitely didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Adrian! Where are you! Are you okay. Listen, I'm so sorry… when I heard you left, I thought you weren't coming back and you left with our kids and I thought I'd never heard from you! I also heard you wanted adoption and we need to talk! I want- no need to see you." Ben was now frantic on the other line. Adrian smiled yet rolled her eyes. She rolled her eyes because she was mad at him for not being there and smiled because this showed he actually cared.

"I'm fine. I'll be back and we'll talk then ok- ouch." Adrian felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She felt more sharp pains and she was now clutching her torso.

"Ben, something's wrong… I need you." She collapsed on her bed holding her torso while crying.

Something was wrong, very wrong…

* * *

**Damn, cliffy again? **

**Review or whatever it is you want to do. **

**OX.**


	8. Loss

**A/N: This chapter has been slightly revised. In this chapter, there is a very REAL issue. Tissue warning? Yup. Thanks for reading, it means so much! **

**Ps. Minor time jump, don't fret. **

**Chapter 8**

_Loss _

_Two weeks later…_

A third of her was missing. She had two babies and now one was gone.

Half of her heart was missing.

It was a mental and physical absence that she felt she would never have to face. She had never felt herself so depressed and she knew this was going to stay with her forever.

Adrian was crying for the first time today which was better then usual. She was on the couch clutching a brown fuzzy blanket tucked together to make a pillow. She would tend to just lay in her room or on the couch sobbing or full on crying.

Two weeks previous she had lost one of her babies.

An innocent fetus. They assured her that it would have never felt it and it wouldn't have known, but she definitely knew. The doctors -who obviously had never had children or have had to go through this- were always telling her that it wasn't growing properly and it was lucky it made it this long.

Adrian felt it were her fault for this tragedy but everyone told her that it was never her fault and it was what was meant to happen. Whether or not it was meant to happen, Adrian didn't want it to happen; the baby and everyone else that was apart of her life didn't need to suffer.

The past two weeks she had been bleeding a lot with tons of cramping. It wasn't her favourite thing. She went for an ultra sound and they assured her the other baby was fine and the other baby was fully out of her, which made her feel even worse.

Ben was taking it hard. He took a week off of work and spent part of it in his room crying-at least that was what Leo told Cindy. The other part of the week he spent buying Adrian flowers and cards and dropping by telling her it would be alright, though he knew it wouldn't because you can't tell someone something and not believe it yourself. The other week he went back to work but was just moping around and letting out tears.

Grace had spent the last two weeks mostly with her best friend Adrian. She was her comfort, her shoulder to cry on and the person that would bring her food up to her because Adrian liked the comfort of her bedroom. Grace would pray every night and be just as comforting when Adrian would call at 4am sobbing because she had a bad dream or just needed to cry.

Cindy had spent the two weeks trying to talk to Adrian and letting herself cry once in awhile. She knew the bond between a mother and child was something that was indescribable. It was instinctual, powerful and a beautiful thing. It went deeper then the abyss and strong then a tsunami tilde wave. For a mother to loose that, it was heartbreaking. She wouldn't know but she knew how much she loved her daughter and seeing her loose herself, it was just as heartbreaking.

Reuben had a certain aggression towards Ben. He felt that this was all his fault and that if maybe, just maybe he would have controlled himself, things would be different. He had to keep reminding himself that things were on both ends though but he loved his daughter more then anything in the world and to watch her slowly drowned into depression because of a one night's mistake followed by a tragedy, was heartbreaking. He lost a grandchild and he couldn't afford to loose his daughter too.

Amy and Ricky had spent the two weeks baking things for Adrian, stopping by to just hug her and buying her flowers. They would bring by John but Adrian would just end up in tears because she knew that her baby could have ended up like that. Amy was speechless when she found out because not only did she know that a mother loved her child more then anything, but because she wished she could help Adrian, but she couldn't.

Everyone around her had been affected and this was something she was never going to forget.

Adrian sat on her couch letting the tears flow down her cheeks to her tear stained sweater. She brought her hand to her face and wipes away the tears trying to promise herself to not cry anymore today about this. She had to remember that she had another baby inside of her and she had to take care of it and love it with all she could.

Adrian remember the day she went to the Palm Springs hospital like it was just a few minutes ago.

…

_Flashback. _

_"I'm fine. I'll be back and we'll talk then ok- ouch." Adrian felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She felt more sharp pains and she was now clutching her torso. This was an excruciating pain, and she instantly knew this wasn't good. _

_"Ben, something's wrong… I need you." She collapsed on her bed holding her torso while crying. _

_Something was wrong, very wrong…_

"_Are you okay Adrian! What's the matter?" Adrian was now frantic and so was Ben. _

"_Help Ben. I need a hospital." Adrian screamed while holding her torso. This was a pain that was as sharp as a needle going through her cutting everything. _

"_Oh my god. I'll call the Palm Springs hospital and I'll get you an ambulance and I promise.. I'll be there. You'll be on another line for a second, hold on. Don't hang up." _

_Next thing Adrian knew was she was being taken to the hospital by two men dressed up in hospital gear. They told her that something was definitely wrong and they had to get her there fast. _

_Before long they arrived at the hospital and she was brought to a room. They put her on the bed and by now, the pain had been less painful but even though there wasn't physical pain, Adrian knew she was in for a lot of emotional pain. _

_Call it 'mothers intuition.' Adrian felt her blood pumping, she felt her heart pounding and the sweat going dripping her forehead. She was panicking. _

_Then darkness swallowed her. _

…_.._

_Adrian awoke to someone lightly touching her forehead with a damp cloth. She flickered her eyes and saw Ben standing there with a concerned look on his face. His eyes were red and she knew he was crying. She sat up and looked around seeing through the glass window her mom standing there with red eyes as well. _

"_How'd you get here so fast. How long have I been out?" Ben took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. _

"_My dad flew us out by private plane but that doesn't matter Adrian. You lost one." Ben's voice was raspy. Adrian felt her heart sink in her chest, her world crumble into tiny pieces and she felt her heart shatter. _

"_I lost a baby?" _

_She felt her lip trembled and her eyes slowly fill with tears. _

_All Ben could do was nod because the tears in his cheeks had now spilled over. Adrian felt the tears run down her cheeks. She looked over at her mom and saw her mom put her hand over her heart crying too. She saw Reuben hold Cindy by the waste with tears in his eyes as well, and lastly she saw Leo and Betty both crying holding each other. _

_They all didn't think they deserved to go through this, no one did. _

_Adrian looked and Ben and he bent down and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed in that position until they were abruptly disturbed by the doctor entering the room. The doctor sat down in front of Adrian's bed and waited for Adrian to look at her to start speaking. Adrian took in a deep breath and turned towards the doctor. _

"_I'm so sorry Adrian. You have lost one of your twins." _

_Adrian burst out into more tears because everything was real now. "I assure you that it didn't feel anything. It's heart was two weak. This will definitely be hard for you and Benjamin. Depression is a side effect so I suggest you seek professional help at some point. This is something that happens a lot with multiple births… one was stronger then the other." Adrian could barely see the doctor with her eyes so filled with tears. _

"_It hurts…a lot." _

_The doctor nodded and you could tell that she was close to tears. _"_It will. You will bleed heavily for at least a week and a half, maybe two weeks. Everyone is different but seeing as you were far along it will be painful." Adrian just sobbed even harder staining Ben's shirt. He buried his head inside her hair and sat there rubbing his hand up and down her back. _

"_You will have to check up with your doctor and have an ultra sound to check if the other child is okay but with what we see, it is. They will also check if the baby is all out of you.. Anyways, I'll come talk to you more later." _

_With that, the doctor rose from her seat leaving Ben and Adrian crying on Adrian's hospital bed._

….

Today Adrian was barely bleeding and her parents decided that it was time to give closure.

They had an idea that would surely get everyone together and give them a chance to have a funeral in a sort of way but this would be different.

Grace had called the flower shop and they were delivering a plentiful amount of flowers seventy percent off, due to the situation and they also knew Grace on a personal level.

Grace was thankful of course.

Cindy had ordered an array of blue and pink helium balloons. Reuben, Jack, Ricky and Leo had spent all day working on something for Adrian and Ben.

Amy, Anne, Betty, Ashley, and Cindy had been decorating the park with streamers and folding chairs with ribbon.

Adrian knew something was up because today, no one was home and the only person she heard from was Ben who was coming over today to come see her. She decided today that she should get on another pair of clothes other then her sweat pants and baggy sweaters.

She walked up stairs feeling her bigger baby bump. She opened her bedroom door and lifted up the blinds letting the light shine through. She took a deep breath and walked over to the closet slowly, biting the inside of her lip. She opened the doors and scanned it looking something to war that would fit.

She found a white t-shirt with a pair of jean shorts that her mom had bought her last year but were too big.

She realized they fit now.

She put on her outfit and a pair of gold flip flops. She brushed her hair and put on a bit of make up.

Her stomach growled and she decided she needed something to eat. She was trying to eat healthier because she was going to keep this baby healthy and strong. She felt more tears forming in her eyes but she blinked and stopped herself but she knew she just wanted to let them go.

She felt that burning in her throat she got when she held back tears but she took a deep breath and continued on. She finally made the salad and sat down at the kitchen table. She ate every bite and put her bowl in the sink and all of her mess away. After she ate, she sat on the couch, flipping absentmindedly through pages of a magazine when she heard a knock at the door. She walked at a fast pace over towards the door and opened it with enthusiasm.

At the door, Ben standing there and she noticed he was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans with a tight white t-shirt. She smiled and moved out of his way and motioned her hand for him to come inside. He smiled at her uplifted attire and more lightened eyes and graciously walked inside.

"Hi." Adrian spoke to him and he looked at her. He put his hands in his pocket and looked at her.

"Hi."

He stood there awkwardly unsure of what to do. He shrugged and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her curvy frame and held her close. He breathed in deeply and they stayed like that.

Ben finally felt the need to say this.

"I'm so sorry Adrian. For everything. For causing this un-needed pain, for not being there when I should have been, for ignoring you when I should have been there through all of this. I was scared and when you needed me.. I was scared and I realized how much I needed you Adrian…"

Adrian felt another round of tears form and she didn't fight it this time, she let them slowly fall down her flushed cheeks.

"I wanted to hear you say that, but Ben… when I lost the baby it wasn't your fault." Ben pulled back a little bit but still had his hands around her waist.

"It wasn't yours either Adrian." Adrian leaned into him again and stained his shirt. He swore within the last two weeks, he has went through so many shirts but as long as he was there for Adrian, that was all that matters.

"Come with me, we have something planned for today. I think it will be good for us to help us cope and move on." Ben linked his hand with Adrian's and led her out the front door.

He walked her to the passenger side and opened the door for her and she climbed in and buckled her seat belt. She felt strange because she hadn't been out of the house in two weeks other then going to the doctors. The light was blinding to Adrian because the sun was bright with no cloud in the sky. Adrian smelt the faint smell of MacDonald and saw tissues all over the backseat of the car, she turned to him and pointed to the back seat.

"I usually stayed in here after work. A place to think and let it out, ya' know?" Ben turned away and Adrian tried to stop the tears from forming. She drove down the road in utter silence. Ben only had one hand on the steering wheel and the other on his lap. Adrian moved her hand over and linked hers with his feeling his sweaty palm. Adrian giggled a smidgen.

Adrian noticed they were pulling up to Valley Glen park. She turned to Ben with a confused look on his face and he just undid her seat belt. He motioned for her to stay inside and he got out from his car and jogged over to her side of the vehicle. He opened the door and took her by the hands lifting her out. She tilted her head to him and he just smiled.

He grabbed her hand and led her over to the beginning of the park. They walked down a path which was surrounding them by trees. Adrian smelled the fresh dew on the ground and felt the sun hitting her skin. She squinted when she looked up at the clear beautiful sky.

Finally, they reached the open part of the park.

She looked around and saw familiar faces and faces of those who she loved. She her mom and dad, Leo and Betty, Ricky and Grace, Amy and Ashley, George and Anne, Kathleen and her boyfriend with Tom. They were all standing together with smiled on their faces. Adrian took her eyes off them to look around.

She saw some folding chairs with streamers and tables with flowers on them. She saw a lot of balloons with word like 'Never forgotten' and just ones with roses and hearts. She saw some with 'Mommy and Daddy love you' and the most beautiful of all, a rocking chair that was blue and pink.

It was a beautiful word and it looked like it took alot of effort. They made it blue and pink because they didn't know whether the baby was a boy or girl so they decided that maybe it was best that they included both baby colours.

Adrian felt her eyes water up again and she smiled a big smile. She saw their faces with huge smiles. Adrian couldn't help herself but look around at everything, it was beautifully decorated and the blue sky was making everything even more beautiful.

Adrian turned to look at Ben who was smiling down at Adrian with un-shed tears in his eyes as well.

Adrian walked over to everybody and hugged them all individually, whispering her thanks and gratitude in their ears. She felt the comfort she wanted but she finally realized it was there all along, she just wasn't letting it in. She was given roses and tulips and hugs that meant the world.

As the time progressed, everyone was socializing and celebrating life even though Adrian wasn't up for celebrating… this meant a lot.

It didn't last long because it wasn't supposed to. It was showing Adrian that life went on.

Adrian was handed a handful of colourful balloons and so was Ben. There was enough for everyone other then Ben and Adrian to get one each (because they got the majority). They all stood there, looking up at the blue sky while Grace prayed.

Adrian was closing her eyes and when Cindy said to let go on three, Adrian thought silently to herself.

_One. _

_Two. _

_Three. _

"I love you." Adrian whispered and opened her eyes and released all the balloons she was tightly gripping in her hand. She saw them all float up gently to the sky swaying back and forth. Adrian felt a light breeze and she smiled. She looked back at the sky. It was an array of colours.

After a few seconds they were high above and soon enough, only some strays were left behind.

Everyone said their good bye's and hugged Adrian.

The last people that were left were Ben and Adrian. Adrian continued to stare up at the sky and Ben joined her. He put his arms around her waist and held her close up against his body. She felt the sun rain it's heat upon her and she closed her eyes. She felt another breeze and she lightly giggled to herself. She took a deep breath and leaned up against Ben.

There stood Ben and Adrian close together wondering what tomorrow would bring, or the next day, or the next day. All they knew now that they were in this together. Ben turned his head and lightly pressed his lips to the top of her head.

They listed to the birds chirping and they listened to the faint whisper of the wind… they could get through this.

No one said it would be easy but as long as they had each other, they could get through anything.

* * *

**Reviews are love, and so are my readers. Ox. **

**Miscarriages are not a thing to be taken lightly. It is a very emotional time and I'm sorry to those who have ever had to suffer from one. **

**Teen pregnancy is also preventable.**

**Just had to get that off my chest. **


	9. Icecream and conversations

**A/N: *This chapter has been slightly revised***

_* Betty and Leo had married already (Adrian didn't go) But Adrian's parents haven't gotten married yet. They postponed because of Adrian's situation, money problems and Cindy lost her job (only in my story of course).*_

_

* * *

_

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons, _

_Finally content with a past I regret, _

_I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness, _

_Finally at peace with myself,_

_-Rascal Flatts_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_5 months and 13 days pregnant_

Adrian Lee was making herself breakfast on this Saturday morning. She was livelier and she actually felt great today. She had been feeling better ever since her friends and family had made a special get together. It truly astonished Adrian at how something so simple as releasing balloons could be so uplifting and helpful. She finally came to the realization that she couldn't save her child, and she had to forgive herself.

Adrian stirred the yogurt she had put in a bowl with strawberries, and sat at the table enjoying the calmness of the house. She ate up her meal and still felt hungry at the same time, she had a craving for cheese puffs but she knew it was morning and she had to keep healthy for the baby in her stomach.

Her hands dropped to her stomach and began feeling the now large bump that had grown there. She missed her flat stomach but she knew that the miracle of life is a beautiful thing.

She put her dishes away and sauntered upstairs to go have a shower. She walked in her room and saw her book sitting on her bed and she was immediately intrigued. She figured she had all day so she could shower later. She crawled to her-now very inviting-bed. She pulled the blankets over herself and grabbed her book and began reading.

She felt her eyes becoming heavier and slowly closing. She eventually closed her eyes and fell gently into unconsciousness.

_Meanwhile…_

"Thank you guys for coming over… its way overdue."

Cindy, Rueben, Betty and Leo all came into Cindy and Reuben's home taking off their jackets and setting them down on the chair beside the door. Cindy had gone to their house to get them to speak with them in person and inquire where they wanted to do this. She was hoping they would have said their house but they had painters inside their home, so it was decided they would all go back to Cindy and Reuben's home.

Cindy and Reuben felt it was time to finally discuss Ben and Adrian's situation seeing as they had been putting it off for quite some time now.

"I agree. It is time we finally talked and came to an understanding." Leo had been having a drama filled 4 months. Between Betty and his wedding, Betty's pregnancy scare, Ben impregnating another teenager, problems with the butcher shop , and losing a grandchild… the parent's hadn't exactly had time to sit down and truly discuss the matter.

Cindy lead them to the kitchen table where he motioned for them to sit down while she got them all some tea.

"Oh! No thank-you. You guys are nice enough to let me into your home." Cindy smiled at Leo's words.

"Leo, you have to try my mother's tea recipe." Leo gave a gracious smile and nodded.

Cindy fixed the water to let it boil and sat down with the other parents. She had a feeling they probably would be having many more talks with them all being grandparents, she shivered at the fact she was still young and going to be a grandmother.

"So how's everyone?" Betty asked trying to spark conversation.

"Let's just get down to what really needs to be talked about," Reuben said.

"What is there to say?" Cindy wondered. She knew they were supposed to talk but she had no idea how to get into it.

"What are Adrian's plans for this child?" Leo asked seeing as Ben hardly told him anything anymore.

"I believe she is leaning more towards keeping it but I still want her to consider adoption," Cindy replied. The look Leo gave her made her wonder what was so wrong about that sentence.

"Didn't she just loose a baby? Why would she give the other one away after everything she went through?" Leo told his true input. He had a feeling she was going to keep it to be truthfully honest. She had just gone through a mental depression and is currently getting out of that state and Cindy would like her to just give the other one away.

"Leo, understand my daughter does have a career ahead of her. This put a lot on her. She has missed a lot of school and summer is only a few weeks away. She already has so much to catch up on and I want her to be successful in life and have a promising future… it would be very hard for her to do so with a child." Cindy was a mother, a mother who only wanted her daughter to be successful and happy with tons of love in her life.

"We are blessed with a child. A healthy child who would have a loving family and loving parents. I also believe it would be hard for her to give another child up." Leo and Cindy had both been doing most of the talking.

Reuben had truly had enough by this point.

"Adrian is a big girl. She's old enough to have sex and she's old enough to make her own decisions. Whether she wants to keep the baby or give it up for adoption is her choice, don't you think she could make that decision for herself?" Cindy looked down to the ground and Leo grabbed Betty's hand. They all sat in silence until Betty spoke.

"I hope she keeps it… I love babies." Everyone looked up at Betty and stifled a giggle. It was just like Betty to lighten a mood; that was one of the many things Leo loved about her.

…..

Adrian woke up abruptly remembering she had fallen asleep. She looked over at her alarm clock. _3:30 pm._

She sighed and lifted the blankets off of her body. He heard the faint noises of voices and people moving around in the kitchen. She jumped out of bed and slowly walked through the hallway. Her hair was a mess and falling down her shoulders and she didn't feel that great. Her stomach was tossing and turning. She ignored it because she needed to hear what and who her parents were talking to.

She slowly sauntered down the stairs, being as quiet as she could. She sat on the steps half way down and listened to her parents talk to Betty and Leo.

"_Leo, understand my daughter does have a career ahead of her. This put a lot on her. She has missed a lot of school and summer is only a few weeks away. She already has so much to catch up on and I want her to be successful in life and have a promising future… it would be very hard for her to do so with a child." _Adrian briefly considered that. It was true in many ways.

"We_ were blessed with a child. A healthy child who could have a loving family and loving parents. I believe it would also be hard for her to give another child up." _Adrian totally agreed with this. She would have such a hard time giving him or her up. She hoped it was a girl. Her hands went to her stomach and felt the bump. It actually had grown on her, sure she missed her sculpted body but she knew something beautiful was in her stomach.

"Adrian_ is a big girl. She's old enough to have sex and she's old enough to make her own decisions. Whether she wants to keep the baby or give it up for adoption… don't you think she could make that decision for herself?" _

Adrian was happy that someone finally said something along those lines. She could make her own decisions and not have her parents to behind her back and talk to Ben's parents behind his back. Adrian was kind of annoyed and upset because they didn't include her and Ben in this important conversation.

"I_ hope she keeps it… I love babies" _Adrian giggled lightly to herself and heard the others giggle quietly as well. Adrian got up from the steps and walked downstairs into the kitchen to be greeted with the faces of her mother, father, Leo and Betty. They smiled at her and she noticed everyone's eyes fell to her stomach. She rolled her eyes and walked to the fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water and gulped it back. She put the bottle back on the counter and looked at her parents.

"Next conversation, I would like Ben and me to be there. Better yet, it will only be Ben and I. We are the parents in this situation and we fully intend to take responsibility and make our own decisions for _our_ lives and _our _own child." Adrian turned around and walked upstairs as fast as she could. She felt empowered yet scared at the same time. Empowered because she stood up for herself and scared because she was didn't know if she was the motherly type, or even have the potential to be a good mom.

She opened her door and closed it immediately. She put her back against it for a brief second and took a deep breath. She looked up at the ceiling while breathing heavily. She needed the one person that would make her feel better right now.

She walked over to her cell phone that was sitting on the ledge of her window and dialled his number.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hey," Ben knew it was Adrian from his caller ID.

"Hi Ben. Is there any way I could see you right now?" Adrian asked him.

"Of course. I'll come pick you up. We'll go for ice-cream." Adrian let go a breath of relief.

"See you soon."

_7 minutes later._

Adrian waited outside on her steps. She had told her parents she was going out for ice-cream with Ben and that she'll be back later. Betty and Leo suggested that everyone went out for supper but Adrian declined saying that she wasn't hungry… more in the mood for ice-cream and just talking to Ben. Of course they didn't force it upon her and instead, the parents all went out together just to talk.

Ben pulled up in front of Adrian's house and she stood immediately wasting no time to go to his car. She reached his vehicle, opened the door and sat inside. She looked at him and forced a smile.

"What's wrong Adrian?" Ben asked out of pure curiosity.

"Our parents met and talked about us, without us and it seems like they want to make our decisions for us. Your parents say we should keep it… my parents say adoption is best. The only person who really seemed to say something that meant anything to me was my dad." Adrian felt her lip tremble. Everything was getting to her.

"Adrian, it is our decision. Don't let them get to you." Ben reached over and embraced her in a loving hug. They stayed in that position for a few minutes until Ben let go and started his car. He pulled out from the side of the street and drove towards the dairy shack. Adrian looked out the window and seen the sun shining bright and no clouds in the sky. She rolled down the window enjoying the breeze that was lightly hitting her face.

Ben pulled up to the dairy shack. He slowly parked it and him and Adrian and got out of the car. They walked towards the small place and seen the man standing there waiting to take their order.

"What might I interest you two in today?" The tall, long black haired man asked. His eyes were small and he had light freckles, you could tell he colours his hair.

"Can I have a vanilla-strawberry, you Adrian?" Adrian contemplated all the flavours of ice-cream.

"Can I have a triple chocolate with rainbow sprinkles and a cherry on top please?" The man nodded and looked down at her pregnant stomach. He rolled his eyes and muttered something about the 'pregnant teenage rate increasing.' Adrian's jaw dropped. How could he be so rude and ignorant with her standing right there? She crossed her arms and Ben immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her close and she laid her head against his shoulder.

The man came back with their ice-cream and Ben grabbed Adrian's and handed it to her then he grabbed his.

"That will be four dollars please." Ben reached in his pocket and pulled out exactly four dollars. The man cocked and eye brow. Ben smirked.

"No tip." Adrian and Ben turned around; Ben still had his arm around her waist. They walked over to his car and hopped in.

"Can we go somewhere to eat this… like the beach?" Ben nodded.

"I'll turn on the air conditioning, good thing the beach isn't far from here." Ben turned up the air conditioning and pulled out the parking lot. They drove their in complete silence for 2 minutes until they reached the beach. He pulled in and parked the car. They both took off their shoes and got out and walked over to the water.

The sun was beginning to set and the sand was quite warm from the hot day. They walked towards the shore, hands linked while licking their now melting ice-cream. They walked right to the water line and slowly sauntered in. They tightened the grip on each other's hands and walked with their feet in the water swinging their hands back and forth.

They walked in complete silence for quite some time in the now completely set sun. The sky was pink and orange with a tint of yellow and the bird were flying around. Adrian was walked and she tripped over her feet, luckily Ben caught her but a huge splash soaked him from his waist down. His jaw dropped and he splashed at Adrian. She laughed and they both splashed water at each other until they were both soaking wet.

They both burst out laughing and walked further out into the water. They both were now up to their shoulders and just floating in the warm, soft water.

They floated closer to each other and their faces were now inches apart. They gazed into each other's deep eyes.

"Thank you Ben, for being here for me now," Ben smiled. Adrian bit her lip while they continued to stare deeply into each other's eyes.

Under the water their fingers intertwined.

Adrian leaned in closer to Ben and they could feel each other's breath on their faces. Ben took his hand and ran it down Adrian's cheek to her jaw line. His fingers gently brushed across her lips.

Adrian leaned in and touched her lips with Ben's. Ben deepened the kiss and let out a loud moan as they continued kissing in the warm water surrounded by a sunset.

Their hands let go and Ben wrapped his arms around Adrian's waist. Adrian fisted her hands in Ben's hair and drew him closer.

They both didn't want this moment to end…

* * *

**Drop a line. OX**


	10. Our baby

_***This chapter has been slightly revised***_

_2 days later… _

Ben Boykewich and Adrian Lee walked through Grant High's hallways fingers intertwined, walking to Adrian's locker.

Who knew that Ben and Adrian would ever be together like this?

Ever since they kissed at the beach, things changed.

Ben and Adrian were pretty much inseparable.

At first they were not sure where they stood relationship wise after the kiss but they decided they would keep things as they were. They were each other's comfort and there for each other. Some people would say that they were together-especially seeing them holding hands walking through the hallways- but they wanted to see where things went and go from there.

_So they were technically together, just if you wanted to get technical_.

Adrian got home and threw her bag down with a huff.

She was so tired today and she wasn't feeling good. She looked down at her stomach and sighed.

She walked into the kitchen to find her mom and dad sitting at the table reading magazines. Adrian coughed and they looked at her.

"Oh hi honey. How was school?" Cindy asked casually.

"It was good," Adrian answered while pouring herself a glass of water. "How was your day?" Adrian looked at her mom holding the glass waiting for a response.

"It was good. I booked your appointment with the doctor. She said she could fit you in tomorrow; you can find out the sex of the baby!" Adrian's mom smiled widely. She got giddy and excited and so did Adrian.

"Oh wow. That made my day, now I have something to look forward to tomorrow, but I'm nervous." Adrian smiled at her mother and father.

"Are you inviting Ben?" Rueben inquired.

"Of course, it's his baby too."

With that, Adrian turned around and went upstairs. She hurried up the stairs and ran into her bedroom. She took her phone out of her pocket and dialled the phone number on speed dial.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_!

"Hey!" Ben said perky.

"You sound happy! So am I!" Adrian squealed to Ben.

"Now why would this be Adrian?" Ben asked seductively.

"My mom booked us an appointment with the doctor tomorrow. We are going to find out the sex of the baby." Adrian told him. On the other line, Ben smiled.

"I hope you have fun. Tell me right away and take a picture of the monitor," Ben said.

"What are you talking about Ben? You want to be there right?" Adrian questioned. She was truly confused.

"You're saying I can go?" Ben questioned.

"Why wouldn't you go?"

"Well Amy didn't let me go with her."

Adrian was kind of hurt by this.

"Ben, this is_ your_ baby and I'm not Amy. I want you there." Adrian stated clearly. She really did want him there.

"Oh my god. I just didn't know what you were comfortable with me being there. I just need you to be happy Adrian." Adrian smiled at Ben's statement. It warmed her heart that he actually cared.

"Be there Ben. It's at one o'clock. I'll talk to you later." Adrian hung up right away not even listening for his response.

Adrian sighed and walked downstairs to her parents. They were still in the same position accepting now there was food in the frying pan. They obviously got up while she was on the phone.

"What's for supper?" Adrian looked at her parents and raised an eyebrow.

"Vegetables, steak and potatoes, you hungry?" Rueben answered and asked.

"A little bit. I think I'm going to go see Amy for a second."

Adrian walked out of the house. As soon as she opened the door the sun hit her face and the warm breeze filled the air. She smelled the faint smell of someone having a barbeque and she walked down her front lawn. She continued walking to the front door and knocked three times.

She heard noises in the house and finally the door opened. Adrian immediately daw George standing in the front door and his eyes dropped to her stomach immediately. He couldn't get over the fact that Adrian was pregnant.

"Hi, is Amy home?" George gave her a look that confused Adrian.

"Yeah, she's right upstairs. Go on up!" Adrian nodded to George and walked up the stairs hesitantly. She reached the top and turned down the hallway and came to Amy's door. She was about to knock when Ricky walked out of the nursery.

"Oh, hi." Ricky looked very surprised to see Adrian standing there.

"Hi Ricky, is Amy here?" Adrian asked. Ricky's eyes fell to her stomach as well… she hated when people did that. Adrian snapped and his eyes darted back to her face.

"Yeah she is in her room." Adrian nodded and walked into Amy's room. Amy was sitting on the bed folding John's clothes.

"Hi, Amy," Adrian waved nervously.

"Oh, hi Adrian, come sit down! I bet you your back is killing you!" Amy moved all the clothes off the bed and into the basket. Adrian walked over to the bed and sat down. She breathed a long breath and then looked at Amy.

"So how's everything with you Amy?" Adrian asked trying to spark conversation.

"Everything is great. John's getting so big and speaks a little now. Ricky and I are doing really good in our relationship. What about you Adrian, how have you been?" Amy asked with concern. Amy and Adrian hadn't really seen each other much and they didn't really talk either.

"I've been good. I need to ask you something though," Adrian told Amy. Amy's eyes widened.

"Go for it." Amy moved her bangs out of her face and looked intently at Adrian.

"I'm scared and I don't know what to expect." Adrian felt her bottom lip tremble. Amy embraced her in a loving hug.

"Adrian, don't worry. Everyone is here for you and we all support you."

Amy let go of Adrian and Adrian used the tip of her index finger to wipe away a single tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"Thanks Amy." They both smiled at each other than Adrian stopped and put on a serious face. "Does it hurt?" Adrian asked with a stern face. Amy laughed.

"Immensely," Amy sighed.

"Looking forward to it," Adrian rolled her eyes. Her voice was pure sarcasm. Adrian lifted herself up off of Amy's bed and walked out of her room. She almost bumped into Ricky.

"Were you listening?" Adrian cocked an eyebrow. Ricky's cheeks became a dark red. Ricky smirked at Adrian and she pouted her lips, they just stared at each other. Ricky touched Adrian's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. They hadn't shared a moment like this in over 5 months. They let go of each other and Ricky touched Adrian's cheek lightly.

"We are here for you Adrian."

They both smiled. Adrian walked down the hallway and through the living room.

She opened the door and walked straight to the kitchen following the scent of the cooking food, it smelled burnt though. Adrian was starving so if it was, she would be upset.

"When's supper ready?" Adrian asked impatiently. Her parents looked at each other.

"Actually, I accidentally burned the steak," Cindy bit her lip. Adrian shrugged. She walked upstairs to where her cell phone was. She dialled his number.

"Hey, Ben. Call me back right away." Adrian hung up and within one minute Ben called back Adrian.

"Hey Adrian, Sorry, I just walked into the butcher shop to grab my cheque and I left my cell phone in the car. What do you need?"

"I need you to go to the dairy shack and get me a burger," Adrian simply told Ben.

"I'll go get it and I'll be right there." Adrian shrugged.

"Hurry!" Ben grunted at her demands.

"Pregnant women and their hormones, and what's up with them wanting dairy shack?" Ben asked but hung up before Adrian could even respond. After he hung up Adrian yelled into the phone..

"If you could see me I'd be glaring at you!" Adrian snapped her phone shut.

_5 minutes later… _

Adrian tapped her finger nails lightly on the kitchen table waiting for Ben to bring her a dairy shack burger. Her parents decided they would go out for a romantic dinner after Adrian insisted that Ben was bringing her a burger and they should leave.

Finally Ben came rushing through the door juggling a burger, a lemon tea and a big cookie. Adrian sighed in relief and got out of her chair.

"It's about time! I'm STARVING!" Adrian grabbed it from him and sat down to dig in right away.

"You're welcome?" Ben said. Adrian's eyes looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry Ben, I can't help it. One second I feel like throwing up and the next I'm starving. I'm sorry." She got up from her seat and hugged him. He rubbed circles on her back and held her close.

"Just sit down and eat then we can watch movies." Adrian nodded and ate the rest of her food.

After that, she and Ben sat in the living room snuggled on the couch watching television. Adrian sipped at her lemon tea and laughed occasionally.

Eventually they fell asleep.

Of course that was interrupted by Cindy and Rueben.

Mostly Rueben.

..

The next morning Adrian woke up in her bed and felt excited right away by the thought she would find out the gender of her baby today.

She went to her closet and grabbed a pair of maternity jeans and a white V-neck t-shirt along with a navy zip up sweater. She put on a pair of flip flops and curled her brown locks. She smiled with satisfaction to herself in the mirror and went downstairs. She grabbed her bag and her car keys with a bottle of water and went to her car. Outside, she felt the warm rays of sun rain down on her and she smiled with bliss.

This day is already going great, _she__ thought._

She pulled out of the driveway to make her way to Grant High with her sunglasses on and a smile plastered on her face.

She filled made it there and she got out and walked to the building flooding with adolescence. She was marching up the steps when she saw Ben standing there for her. He was holding a baby book in one hand and a coffee for himself in the other.

She approached him and smiled. Her eyes darted to the book he was holding and he smiled mockingly. She rolled her eyes and walked to her locker. He lay against the other locker beside hers.

"What are we going to do Adrian?" Ben asked.

"What do you mean?" Adrian was so confused.

"When the baby comes…" Ben stared at Adrian's face searching for her change in facial features but she looked distracted.

"Sorry Ben. I don't want to talk about this today; I'm excited for one o'clock so let's focus on that alright?" Adrian stated. Ben just nodded in agreement but he still wanted to know.

…

The day went by slow for Adrian and Ben. The clock ticked but time didn't seem to change.

Finally it was twelve fifty and Adrian and Ben left the building to go to the hospital. They pulled in the hospital parking lot and Adrian immediately seen her mom's car there already. Ben reached for Adrian's hand and she graciously accepted. They walked into the building and went in the elevator where they fell into a comfortable silence.

They grew impatient but finally they reached the Maternity/Birth floor. They looked in the waiting room and seen Adrian's mom sitting in a chair flipping through a magazine. They walked over to her and her eyes lit up when she saw them. They sat down beside her, waiting for their names to be called.

After fifteen minutes, a nurse yelled.

"Adrian Lee!"

Adrian got up instantly and so did Ben. Her mom stayed in place and Adrian turned around.

"Are you coming?" Adrian's mom smiled. She rose from her seat and walked behind Ben and Adrian to the room.

They walked to the door and the nurse ushered them in. Ben and Cindy took a seat by the chairs in the room. They waited a few minutes and the doctor walked into the room and joined them.

"Hi, Adrian. Nice to see you again," she reached for her hand and Adrian accepted. The doctor turned to Ben.

"Ben, right?" the doctor inquired.

Ben stood up nervously.

"Hi yes, I'm Ben. The father," they shook hands and Adrian just rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Okay, so I'm going to check your blood work and stuff and then we shall check on the baby. Do you want to know the gender?" The doctor asked.

"Yes please." Adrian told her. The doctor just nodded.

The doctor did blood work and asked Adrian about her sickness and how she had been doing emotionally. Finally the doctor asked her to lie down.

Adrian lifted up her shirt and the doctor put on cold liquid. Adrian squirmed at the change in temperature but then it became better.

The women put the machine on her stomach and Adrian's eyes were glued to the screen.

There was a small baby on the screen squirming in Adrian's stomach. She could clearly see it.

Ben was mesmerized. He had never seen this before and it was so, _beautiful_, to him. He stood up and walked over to the screen to see closer. He was in a trace and so was Adrian.

"Miss. Adrian, it seems you are having a girl!" The doctor smiled.

All Adrian could think was,

My baby girl.

Our baby girl.


	11. Birthing class

**Authors note: EDITED CHAPTER. **

_Chapter 12_

_6 months and 21 days pregnant… _

"You want me to go to birthing classes with you!" Ben asked, shocked. They were talking in the kitchen about their future plans.

Adrian bit her lip. She had recently enrolled herself in birthing classes for two reasons. One, she wasn't going into labour and birth totally clueless like Amy. Two, she wanted to at least make things a bit better. She also saw it as bonding time between the mother and father of the child.

"Well, yeah. I want you to be there in the room too so you should at least be as ready as possible," Adrian said with an assertive tone.

It was weird how Ben was in a relationship with Adrian. They were total opposites.

Not that Ben minded being controlled or anything. He actually found it kind of hot.

"I'm going to be in the room with you?" Ben was puzzled.

"I'm not Amy, Ben. I want you there." Adrian placed her hand on her hip; reminding Ben that she definitely was not Amy.

"I just wasn't too sure. So you mean, like actually in the room? Being there while you deliver the baby…" Ben felt his stomach toss and turn. His head spin and his face go green.

"I think I'm going to faint." Ben said losing his balance. Adrian held him still. Her French manicured nails were digging into his arm, he winced in pain.

"You're not going to faint Ben. Stop being such a coward and man up!" Adrian said slapping his arm. He grabbed it instantly.

"God, I think I'm going to have to deal with two babies!" Adrian yelled, throwing her hands up. Ben knew she was grouchy so he decided to give her space and get her some ice-cream.

"Want some ice-cream?" Ben asked trying to make the situation better. Adrian glared at him and he smiled, while raising an eyebrow. Adrian's glare quickly wiped off her face.

"Can you get me chocolate chunky chip, but make sure it's the waffle cone and not the normal cone." Adrian supposed but a smile was playing on her lips.

She looked down at her stomach. It was very large now. _I don't think I need the ice-cream though, _she thought.

She missed being able to see her toes.

"Not that I need it or anything… oh well. I'm starving so I'll eat a salad while you go and when you come back I'll have my ice-cream. There, balancing out!" Adrian said triumphantly.

"I shall be right back!" Ben declared. He lightly kissed her on the cheek and ran out the back door. Adrian sighed.

She got up and made herself a green garden salad. Of course when Ben got back she wasn't finished eating it but she threw it out and dug into her ice-cream. She sighed in bliss.

Later on, her and Ben fell asleep on the couch reading "_You & Your baby_: _A guide to parenthood_" which was on Ben's chest, along with Adrian's head.

_That next morning… _

Adrian woke up in her bedroom. She didn't even remember how she got in it… all she remembered was falling asleep with Ben on the couch. She looked around the room with her eyes half closed and seen the window was dripping with water on the outside. The wind was howling and the thunder was creating sounds that made the baby kick.

She looked at her alarm clock. _9:12 am. _It was Sunday today and the day of Adrian's birthing classes. She yawned and stretched a bit. Surprisingly she was feeling very good today. Her stomach felt better then it usually did, for which she was grateful. She pulled herself out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the light and closed the door. She turned on the shower letting the water spray while she adjusted the temperature. Finally, it was warm and she stripped. She gently walked inside and stood under the warm water. It felt nice to let it drip down her body. She lathered her hair and felt her muscles un-tense and she took a deep breath. She was going to have a long day today. She had homework and birthing classes.

She promised herself that she would try and go to school every day until the doctor tells her she should stay home. She wants to only stay home for a while after the baby is born so she could go back to school. Everyone is telling her it is pointless because her graduation is fast approaching. She could probably go to school for a couple more months until she has to stay home. She plans on graduating and going to prom.

Normal teenage things.

But let's face it; she isn't a normal teenager now.

Adrian got dressed in a pair of black jogging pants and a pale blue t-shirt. She dialled Ben's phone number quickly after she noticed classes were in five minutes and was greeted by his voice.

"Hey, I'm just outside of your door," Adrian didn't even bother to say anything, she had already closed her phone and was at the bottom of the stairs. She walked over to the back door and opened it.

There stood Ben with a big smile on his face. He was hiding his nerves with a fake smile. Adrian noticed his hands were shaking.

"Hey Ben." Adrian smiled.

"So you ready to go?" Ben inquired.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Adrian replied. Ben just smiled faintly. Adrian felt bad about how nervous he was. She slid her hand down his arm to his hand. She intertwined his fingers with his and squeezed a little bit.

"Calm," she simply stated. He closed his eyes for a second.

Adrian looked at the sky only to see that some clouds had left and the sun was faintly shining. The air smelt of rain.

They were walking over to the car, fingers locked when they noticed Ashley walking by their house pushing Robbie in the stroller. Ashley began to walk faster trying to avoid conversation but failed when Ben jogged over to her.

"Hey, Ashley!" He waved. Finally, he reached her and embraced her in a loving hug.

"Long time no see!" Ben said casually.

"Cut it Ben, I see you every day almost. You live at Adrian's and we go to the same school. But it is nice to actually talk to you…" Ashley trailed off. Ben always missed talking to Ashley; he loved her sarcasm and humour.

"I know. We see each other but we don't you know…" Ben said. He heard Adrian come waddling up behind them.

"It would be cool if you guys could maybe help me, or maybe walk a little slower. I'm pregnant remember!" Adrian said with a rude tone. Adrian had now put her sunglasses on top of her head seeing as it wasn't that sunny.

"We all know your pregnant Adrian," Ashley said back. Adrian just rolled her eyes.

"Ben! We have to go!" Adrian told him. He was standing there in a daze starring at the stroller and listening to the baby whine with a low tone. Finally he snapped out of it.

"What? Sorry. Let's go." Ben grabbed Adrian's arm. "Nice to talk to you again Ashley," Ben said while walking away. They jumped in the car and Ben started it. They put on their seatbelts and Ben pulled out of Adrian's driveway.

They drove in comfortable silence till the Parenthood Center. Ben parked the car and they both hopped out. They were walking through the parking lot when it started to lightly drizzle. Adrian sped up her walking and so did Ben.

"For being pregnant, you sure walk fast," Ben remarked.

"I usually don't. I just did my hair, remember?" Adrian retorted. They finally made it to the building and Ben held the door open for Adrian.

Very Ben.

They made it inside and they took the elevator to the floor where the class was taking place. Adrian looked at her watch and saw they were at least a few minutes late. She shrugged and opened the door. Everyone was in a large circle sitting in chairs, but others were on the floor. The room was almost silent other than a few whispers that were faintly heard.

As soon as Adrian and Ben walked through the door, everybody's eyes were glued to them. They were obviously passing judgement.

Adrian and Ben walked through the middle of the circle across the room to where no one was situated other than an older couple who looked in their mid-thirties. Adrian sat in the chair and Ben sat beside her.

She sighed and tapped her foot. The women beside her tapped her on the arm. She raised a hand towards Adrian.

"Hi, my name is Gabrielle;" Adrian took her hand and shook it with a smile plastered on her face.

"My name is Adrian," Gabrielle smiled back at her.

"How far along are you?" Adrian asked out of pure curiosity. She looks bigger then Adrian does.

"I'm 30 weeks along. Yourself?" She responded.

"I'm 6 months and 20 days."

After a few minutes of silence, Gabrielle spoke…

"I'm taking it you didn't plan this." Gabrielle stated.

"Why would you say that?" Adrian inquired.

"Because you look no older than 18 and you seem to have a future ahead of you. Just by the way you carry yourself and talk, you seem mature and older." She simply said. "I'm a therapist. I deal with people and their personalities all the time." Gabrielle said proudly.

"Well, you guessed right," she turned herself away and looked at Ben. He had hurt in his eyes. She mouthed to him sorry. He just nodded.

Finally the instructor clapped in the middle of the circle.

"Alright, class is now in session," the women raised her voice. She had short blonde hair that went to her shoulders. It was pin straight and brassy. She wore blue eye makeup and a floral print dress that went to her knees. She looked hyper and her teeth were too big for her face. It didn't help that she smiled constantly.

"To begin with, raise your hand if you are pregnant!" Every woman giggled a little bit and raised their hands. The women named Florence smiled and just nodded her head in satisfaction.

"So all you guys aren't I take it?" The whole room laughed.

"Okay, so all the men in here have no idea what it is like to carry an extra thirty pounds around?" The guys all looked around. "Thought so. What I want you guys to do when you get home for homework is to carry around a backpack with about 20 pounds inside in front of you for 24 hours. Tell us next class how that goes."

The men didn't take her seriously. They were all smirking and laughing.

"I'm serious." Florence spoke. Their smirks wiped off their faces.

She continued to talk about labour and possible positions to do when in labour. She spoke about home birth and breathing techniques. It was a lot for Adrian and Ben to wrap their head around. Finally it was question time.

"Yes, you in the back," Florence pointed to Adrian.

"Um, how do you know when it is time?" Adrian asked out of pure curiosity.

"Good question! For some people it's when your water breaks, others it is when you have contractions. Now for the gentleman who I presume is the father or boyfriend, you will have to endure this with her. You are her partner and you have to be there for her! She is the only one you focus on during this time when the baby is growing and labour. You don't matter… she does!" She stressed the last part.

Ben smiled. Adrian put her hand on his knee.

For the rest of the time, she talked about birth.

Ben winced, and at one point the covered his ears. He looked disturbed; especially by the video of the women giving birth.

It was very graphic.

After it ended, everyone got out of their seats and grabbed their jackets. Adrian grabbed Ben's arm and pulled him. He was still in complete shock from the video. When they were out of the room, Adrian turned to Ben.

"Ready or not, you're going to be a daddy!" Adrian patted his shoulder.


	12. Baby Names and Baby Shower?

**Authors note: EDITED CHAPTER. Ox**

_Chapter 12_

_7 months and 9 days pregnant… _

"Hm, Anaya?" Adrian used in her Latin accent, it semi- turned Ben on.

"No, it doesn't sound right," Ben said, while looking through a baby book of names.

Ben was lying on Adrian's bedroom floor, flipping through pages and pages of baby names, while Adrian was lying on her bed, rubbing her stomach looking through a book of Latin baby names. Whenever someone would suggest a name, the other would always turn it down.

They have been doing this for hours now.

Adrian flipped to a page, and a certain name caught her eye. She looked shook the thought out of her head, not even bothering to mention the name, 'Antonia.' She hastily flipped to a random page, and read anything to get that name out of her head.

"What about Levana?" Ben suggested. He raised his eye brows in hopes of a good response.

"I don't like it."

Ben rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the book.

"You know it would be easier if you could agree to a name," Ben said; his tone became annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry Benjamin; forgive me if it isn't easy naming your kid," Adrian spoke sarcastically. Ben just shrugged it off. He wasn't in the mood to fight with the pregnant women.

"I like the name Kaylen," he just suggested, having a feeling it was going to be shut down anyways. Adrian raised an eyebrow and whispered the name to herself.

"I like it," Adrian said with satisfaction that they were actually getting somewhere.

"Really?" Ben asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah, what does it mean?" Adrian inquired. They took the meaning very seriously because they weren't going to name her a good name, only for it to mean female zebra or some shit like that.

"It means _pure_," Ben read aloud from the book. Adrian scoffed.

"She better stay pure. She doesn't need to be in the same situation as me."

Ben rolled his eyes and silently thought at how that was semi-hypocritical.

Adrian grabbed a pen and paper that was sitting beside her, and wrote down the name Kaylen. She smiled at how they picked out their first option. They hit the books again.

"Erika?"

"No."

"Alicia?"

"No."

"Shaylynn?" Ben suggested, crossing his fingers.

Adrian's eyes lit up, it sounded unique and they were kind of aiming for that.

"I really like that name, meaning?" Adrian's voice was excited. She felt there was potential for that name.

"It's Irish, meaning _curious_." Ben looked up at Adrian; she looked like she was thinking about it.

"Don't you have a bit of Irish background?" she wondered, remembering him telling her about his back ground.

"Hardly,"

Adrian just nodded her head and wrote down the name, loving it. She put down the pad of paper, feeling a smidgen of hope that she was actually going to have down a list of baby names she loved.

"Alright, I want at least two more and we shall go from there," Adrian told Ben, he just sighed and flipped to a random page of his book. Adrian sat on her bed looking through every name, but none of them seemed really right.

Suddenly, she thought about how she would have never gotten to name her other baby that she could have had. She wished things were different, but she knew that it was the path she was destined to take, whether or not it was the one she wanted. She couldn't shake the thought about whether or not her baby went to heaven, but she believed it did. It went to a beautiful place, and was probably lying in the arms of Ben's mother. Adrian flipped to the _H's _and scanned the names till she seen it.

The name: _Heaven. _

She knew she didn't exactly want to name her kid Heaven, but it would hold a lot of sentimental value. That's when it clicked. She could change the name Heaven around. She had heard the name she was thinking of before and she liked it.

"Nevaeh," she whispered. Ben gazed at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" he questioned, curious as to what she just said.

"The name Nevaeh. You know like, _Nuh-vay-uh." _she sounded it out to him.

"What does it mean?" he asked out of pure curiosity.

"It's Heaven spelled backwards. Like where your mom is and our other baby." Adrian locked gaze with Ben, searching his face for his initial reaction.

Ben actually liked, no loved the name. It would actually mean something to them.

"I love it." Ben said, excited. Adrian flashed him a warm smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

She reached for the pad of paper and wrote down the name. They had three names now; all Adrian wanted was one more.

Finally, they had figured out their final name for their baby girl.

_Aliyah. _It means strong, noble and praised.

Ben felt it would be suitable because Adrian was strong, and he wanted the baby to be just her mother in that aspect.

"Middle names?" Adrian asked.

Ben groaned and fell back, he was already tired and the baby wasn't even here yet.

"Adrian, do I have to wear this thing!" Ben screamed to Adrian.

Adrian was in the kitchen making herself a fruit smoothie, while Ben was in her room.

"Yes Ben! It's birthing class homework!" Adrian reminded him.

Ben came trudging down the stairs, and walked into the kitchen, pouting.

He had a backpack in front of him, packed with rocks and such until it was 20 pounds heavy. His lips were pouted, and he was slouching forward. Adrian stifled a giggle, and covered her mouth with her hand. She found it was insanely hilarious, yet she was fighting the urge to squeeze his cheeks. She hated when people whined, and pouted but this was a cute kind of pout.

"I look ridiculous." Ben whined.

"It doesn't look that bad Ben." she said, trying to sound reasonable.

"Adrian, I'm carrying a heavy back pack in front of me for the next twenty-four hours! Of course I look ridiculous!" he yelled back.

"Now you know how I feel!" Adrian said her voice smug.

Adrian and Ben were sitting on Ben's couch in his larger than average home, talking about their future plans. She wanted to lay on him but he had the large backpack in front of him.

"Ben, what are we going to do when the baby gets here?" Adrian was getting worried lately, about money and their living situation.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you could live at my house…" he trailed off. Adrian's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"You want me to live, here?" she couldn't believe that he just asked her that.

"Well, it's just a thought."

Adrian didn't know what to say, she was speechless.

"Ben, I don't know…" Adrian didn't know exactly what she should say, or do for that matter.

"We don't have to figure that out now, but it's just an option." his voice reassuring.

"What about money Ben? I don't have a job; no one hires a very pregnant teenager."

Adrian was very worried about the money situation. She sees how Amy and her family struggle with money, and she doesn't want to do that. She doesn't want to go through that.

"I have a job, and we are just going to have to do the best we can." Ben's voice was calm, but Adrian still wasn't convinced. She was beginning to get scared of being a mother.

"What if I am not good enough?" she felt her lips tremble.

"Adrian, look at me," Ben spoke softly, Adrian lifted her head up and locked eyes with him."You are going to be a great mother."

Adrian smiled while he ran his fingertips along her jaw line.

She hoped he was right, but she promised herself she would try to be a great mom.

As best as she possibly could.

" Mmmm?" Adrian moaned groggily into her cell phone that abruptly rang in the middle of the night.

"Adrian! I can't sleep!" Ben said angrily. Adrian rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ben it's," she turned to look at her alarm clock, "1:59 am."

"I know! How can you sleep with this huge thing in front of you?" he was annoyed. His birthing class homework wasn't his cup of tea.

"Listen Ben, I actually have this on me for the next couple of months! So if you want to deal with a bitchy Adrian tomorrow, I suggest you hang up and catch some damn sleep, and leave me to mine!" Adrian spoke into the phone, her voice aggravated.

"Sorry love, talk to you tomorrow," he hung up quickly, avoiding any more confrontation that he didn't want.

Ben tossed and turned in bed, wishing he could sleep on his stomach. He could take the easy way out and just take it off and pretended like he did it, but then he wouldn't be able to actually relate to Adrian.

He wants to be there for her every step of the way; even if that includes wearing a backpack in front of him just to get a feel of what she is going through.

He groaned when he flopped on his other side, trying to get comfortable.

He gets it now.

Adrian awoke the next morning, and smelled the faint smell of eggs filling the air. She raised an eyebrow and lifted the blankets off of her heated body. She lifted herself and waddled down the hallway. Today, both her parents were gone for the day to visit family, so she knew no one was home. So what did she smell breakfast, and hear someone downstairs? She walked cautiously down the steps until she reached the kitchen.

"Eggs and toast?" Ben asked, a huge smile spread across his face.

_Why didn't I know it was him? _She thought.

"Yeah, sure," Adrian agreed. She walked over to the kitchen table, and pulled out a chair. She looked over at Ben and wondered what was going on. She sighed and took a drink of the juice that was in a glass in front of her. She sipped slightly until Ben put a plate in front of her.

"Here you go!" Ben said proudly.

"Thaaaaaaaaanks. What's all this for?" Adrian wondered.

"Well, my whole outlook on how you physically changed, and how you struggle everyday with your situation hit me with realization within the last twenty four hours, so I figured I should help you a lot more," Ben said genuinely.

"Aw. Thanks Ben," Adrian smiled. He leaned down and kissed her briefly.

Adrian ate all her breakfast, and got out of her seat when Ben turned his attention away from the dishes, to her.

"We are going somewhere." Ben stated.

"Where?" Adrian asked.

"Can't tell you, just go get ready." Ben rushed her. Adrian didn't feel like fighting it so she just went upstairs.

"Wear something nice!" Ben called from downstairs when Adrian went in her room. She wondered why, but decided she would ask questions later.

She went in her closet and grabbed a teal summer dress that fell to her knees and a pair of white flats. She figured she looked nice. She walked to the bathroom and decided she would leave her hair straight today. She applied a bit of makeup, and smiled with satisfaction at the outcome of her appearance. She walked back downstairs and Ben was already waiting at the door. She took in his outfit and declared he looked sexy today.

"Where are we going?" she asked while getting into the car.

"Going to see Grace for a second, and then going out." Ben simply said, knowing it was a complete lie.

"Why are we going to see Grace?"

"She wants to see your stomach and talk to you for a minute."

"Alright," Adrian huffed.

_Meanwhile… _

"I can't wait for the baby shower!" Grace clapped.

"I hope she'll like it!" Amy responded.

They were putting up streamers in Grace's living room, when people started arriving.

Before long, people were walking into Grace's house.

"Hello, Mrs. Enriquez!" Grace said, embracing her in a warm hug.

"Hi Grace, I'm so glad you are doing this. I had to say that I was visiting family with Rueben to make it a surprise!" Cindy laughed.

"I'm glad it's surprise, she won't see it coming!" Grace said; she was very giddy. She had been planning this for a while now.

Grace's living room was crowded with girls. Madison was here, Lauren, Alice, Amy, Ashley, Mrs. Bowman, and Anne. Grace decided she only wanted girls Adrian was close with to be there, even though Madison and Lauren weren't close to her at all, Grace invited them anyways.

"Okay, she should be here any minute," Grace said, calming down the chatter that filled the room.

Grace heard Ben pull into the driveway and her eyes lit up.

"Oh my god, she's here!" Grace squealed and the room fell silent.

"You aren't coming in?" she asked.

"Wait, what are all these cars doing here?" Adrian noted.

"I think the house next door is having a party!" Ben tried to cover it up.

"That's Amy's car though! And my mom's!" Adrian said pointing to the familiar vehicles.

"Go inside, please?" Ben pleaded. Adrian was smarter than that, she knew something was up.

"Alright," she moaned like a child. She got out of the car and walked through Grace's front lawn, eyeing every single car, and knocked on the door.

She heard movement and muffles of noise till Grace swung open the door.

"Hi, Adrian!" the blonde said in her normal, preppy self.

"Hey Grace," Adrian said, trying to look past her.

"Come in!" she offered and held open the door. Adrian hesitantly walked inside, when Grace grabbed her arm gently.

"Let's go in the living room, shall we?" Grace raised an eyebrow and Adrian nodded.

They walked hesitantly and Adrian swore she heard a whisper. They turned the corner into the living room and Adrian was shocked at what she seen.

The living room of the Bowman/Zegay home was accompanied by many of her friends and family. It had colourful streamers taped to the ceiling in a colourful pattern. There were tons of gifts shoved against the fireplace wall, and balloons were flooding the floor. The colours mainly consisted of pink, purple and yellow. Everything was beautifully decorated and she couldn't believe Grace did this for her. A large balloon floating on the ceiling in the middle of the room caught her eye.

It read: _IT'S A GIRL!_

Adrian smiled, and felt all the love that was in the room.

It has been a long, stressful, painful, bumpy road but maybe it is all worth it.

It brought them all together, and made them realize they were all closer than they thought.

It changed Adrian.

Ben carried in boxes and bags, all filled with presents that Adrian received from the baby shower. Adrian waddled in front of him, reading a baby book she fell in love with, Grace bought it for her of course.

"Did you know that babies can hear in the womb?" she asked, still not taking her eyes off the book.

"Really?" Ben said uninterested, he was kind of out of breath. He dropped the boxes and such in front of the door.

"Yeah, interesting," Adrian whispered while walking over to the couch. She laid herself down on the couch and rested the book on the table. She looked down to her stomach and rubbed the bump.

"Rock_ a bye baby, on the tree top, when the wind blows, the cradle will rock." _Adrian sang her voice in beautiful melody. Ben looked at her, eyes widened.

"Oph." Adrian grabbed her stomach.

"What!" Ben rushed to her side instantly.

"I think the fact is true, the baby just kicked," Adrian said. Every time the baby kicked, it was so surreal. It was hard to believe there was actually a thing inside of her.

"Sing again!" Ben demanded.

"Why?"

"I want to feel." Ben whispered.

"When_ the bough breaks, the cradle will fall, and down will come baby. Cradle and all…" _her voice was beautiful, magic to Ben's ears.

That's when it hit is hand. It was a reflex to take his hand off, but he immediately put it back.

"Wow," he spoke softly.

His gaze was still on her stomach, still wondering if what he felt was real.

"That is your baby girl," Adrian murmured.


	13. Mom, I think i'm in labour!

**Authors note: EDITED. **

_Chapter 13_

Ben had never felt in such bliss for so long. Feeling _his _baby girl kick his hand and knowing that it was his. He felt John kick before, but this time it was different. It made him feel important and in that moment he knew that he was going to do anything for that child. His child. He just wanted to hug her and touch her small foot. He wanted to kiss Adrian for giving him this considering the circumstances, and he felt guilt wash over him.

"I'm sorry Adrian," his voice cracked, "I'm sorry for abandoning you before."

Her brown eyes darted to his, and frowned. "Ben, it's the past."

"No, Adrian. What I did wasn't acceptable and I was being childish. I didn't want to face what I did and I wish I could take it back," he put his hand on her cheek and Adrian closed her eyes. The warmth was comforting and she liked it.

"It's alright Ben. Forget it," she whispered.

"I don't want you to tell me to forget it, I want you to forgive me," he pleaded, his voice was strained. Adrian looked up and looked deep into his eyes.

"Ben, I forgive you." she told him with complete sincerity.

That was all he wanted to hear.

_9 months and 15 days pregnant… _

Ben was painting a room in his house the colour light pink. He had dark wood dressers and a crib that was beautiful. The colour of the crib reminded him of Adrian's eyes; a gorgeous, chocolate brown. He had changing tables and there were pictures of giraffes and teddy bears. The child was already spoiled and she wasn't even here yet.

Suddenly, Ben got the feeling he was being watched and he turned around still holding the painting brush.

"I'm proud of you Benjamin," Leo said to his son who was painting his daughters room.

"Thanks, I didn't pick the colour. I actually didn't do anything really other than paint and pick out the crib," he pointed around the room.

"No Ben, I'm talking about how you stepped up and took it like a man lately. At first, I was shocked and disappointed that you would even get someone pregnant even after what you watched Amy and Ricky go through. I didn't take you for a runaway when you left Adrian alone and I have NEVER felt such a big disappointment in you, Benjamin. Now, you are becoming a man and taking responsibility. Sure I didn't think you would have a baby with Adrian and now be in a semi-relationship with her but that is how it is and it's the path you were meant to take."

Ben looked down to his shoes and bit his lip. Finally, he looked back up at his father and nodded.

"I was scared and shocked. Running away wasn't good and I regret everything about it but now I want to be there. I love this baby and I want to do everything for Adrian and her. I love them both," Ben said confidently and proudly.

"I'm proud of you Ben," Leo smiled and left Ben's room.

Ben smiled wide and laughed. This was the first time his dad has said something like this to him and it felt good.

….

Adrian was sitting at home, reading her magazine about how a celebrity left his knocked up wife when she heard a knock at the door. She raised an eye brow and got off the couch and waddled over to it. She adjusted her shirt that rose up and opened the door.

"Hello, Adrian!" Ben said happily, holding a bouquet of flowers. There was an assortment of roses and tulips, from red to purple, to yellow and pink. They were gorgeous and Adrian was shocked. She definitely wasn't expecting this and she liked it.

She felt special. "Wow, Ben. These are beautiful." Adrian thanked him while grabbing the flowers out of his hands.

She bowed her head and smelled them. They smelled fresh and like nature with a perfume scent.

"They smell beautiful." Adrian whispered and looked up at Ben. She batted her eyelashes causing Ben to lose his train of thought.

"Like you," Ben smiled, Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"I smell beautiful?" she laughed. Ben's cheeks burned.

"I mean, you are beautiful, not smell beautiful because that would be weird," Ben stammered.

"So I don't smell good?" Adrian put a hand on her hip.

"Of course you smell good, you smell really good actually. N-n-not in the creepy way though because-" Ben continued on till Adrian put her hands over his mouth.

"Shut up Ben," she smirked. He just nodded. Adrian walked over to the kitchen and poured her a glass of water, and looked at Ben.

"Ben, why do you smell like paint?"

"I was painting the nursery at my house. It looks great," he smiled.

"Oh, at least she will have a nursery at your house. She has to share a room with me," Adrian pouted her lips; she wished that she would have a nursery at her own house.

"I'm sorry Adrian but it will be easier for you. You'll be closer to the baby and maybe, one day you could move in with me," Ben said while moving closer to her.

When he was within a touching distance between them, he reached over and brushed the pieces of hair that had fallen in front of her inched closer to her and left no space between them, so close that she felt his warm breath against her face.

You heard nothing in the room, other than their heavy breathing and their heart beats that were beating at a rapid speed. Adrian ran her hands up and down Ben's arms, making his breathing hitch. Adrian bit her lip and Ben starred into her eyes seductively, feeling the heat that was in the room. Sure she was pregnant, but she wasn't incapable. She loved this feeling way too much to give up this sort of contact just because she was pregnant. She was still Adrian. Ben leaned in closer and brushed his lips against hers. He was being bold but he was in that sort of mood. Adrian pouted her lips and decided that she hated getting teased, unless she was the one teasing. She grabbed Ben's t-shirt and crashed his lips against hers. They were in sync and Ben pulled her head closer to his. Adrian smirked against his lips and glided her tongue across his bottom lip.

She was the only one who made Ben feel like his world was set on fire.

Adrian was at the clothing store specifically made for children with her mom, picking out the cutest clothes possible.

"Hey Adrian, this is cute," her mom called to Adrian. Adrian turned her head to find her mom holding up a baby suit that says _Mommy's little Girl _in rhinestones and it was light pink with frills across the edging.

"It's perfect," Adrian smiled with satisfaction.

Cindy hadn't exactly been there and supported Adrian in the beginning. She actually hated the fact that her daughter would be throwing away her life because of a mistake. She only wanted what was best for her daughter and she felt that was enjoying her teenage years, then going off to University to study law. Once she has a good job she could get a big house and marry then have children. That was all Cindy wanted but that wasn't what happened.

She learned to accept it though and going against her daughter, would do nothing for her. She wants to be a part of her daughter and granddaughters life. Pushing her away would ruin all of that, and she loves her daughter and wants her happy.

A mother loves her child way too much to ever hate her for her own decision.

Rueben was sitting in the living room, checking his phone for work details when Adrian sat beside him on the couch. She starred at the ground and twiddled her thumbs till she broke the silence.

"Dad, I'm sorry," her eyes looked apologetic as she looked at a very confused Rueben.

"For what?" her furrowed his eyebrow.

"Sorry for making the last nine months totally weird between the whole family, for causing all the emotional pain and everything. For ruining our relationship…." she trailed off. Rueben's eyed widened and turned his body fully towards Adrian and looking deep into her eyes.

"Adrian, don't say that. Our relationship isn't ruined. Sure, we went through a lot of emotional stuff but that is the past and this is the now. I'm sorry I was standoff-ish in the beginning, but I was shocked and scared. I'm sorry for making you feel how you did. I'm here for you no matter what, I'm your father. I love you."

Adrian felt her bottom lip tremble and she embraced her father in a warm hug.

"I love you too daddy," she spoke into his shoulder.

For once, Adrian felt like she had total and complete support from everyone.

Adrian and Ben were walking through town with their fingers intertwined. Adrian just got back from her doctor's appointment. Adrian was just talking to Ben about the future, and about everything.

"Do you have any middle names in mind?" she asked Ben.

"Well, I have one in mind…" he spoke hesitantly, he was scared of rejection.

"That would be?"

"Hope," he bit his lip and looked down at Adrian.

"Why hope?" she tilted her head, trying to think of the answer.

"Why not?" he questioned, "it's a name I've always wanted to name my kid if I ever had one." he laughed.

"So you have thought about it before, Ben?" Adrian smirked, and laughed a little bit.

"Well yeah, who doesn't?" His thoughts went back to the time he would play 'family' with the neighbourhood girl who he used to have a crush on.

"Well, I just never really thought of names!" she teased him. He just shook his head.

"What do you want her to be when she is older?" They swung their hands in the air like they do in romance movies.

"I want her to be whatever she wants to be," Ben looked down at Adrian and smiled as he looked deep in to her eyes.

Adrian's lips crashed to Ben's as they were making out on the front porch of Adrian's house. Ben felt himself become out of breath and he let go of Adrian. He laid his head against the siding of the house and breathed heavily.

"Damn," Adrian said while fixing her messed up make up. "Well, I better go." Adrian fixed her shirt and opened the door.

"Adrian, wait!" Ben grabbed her arm before she could close the door.

He looked deep into her eyes and she bit her lip.

"What would you say if I loved you?" Ben asked deeply, his face was serious.

Adrian stayed frozen, starring at the guy before her questioning if what he really said was real.

"Adrian, I never thought I would be with you like this and I actually love it. I like feeling the way you make me feel, I miss you when you aren't there and I want you close. We went through way too much together to not have strong feelings for each other and I know it will be harder for you to accept it because you have been broken before but so have I! It's hard but you make me forget it all, you make me forget my own name."

All Adrian could do was let a tear fall down her flushed cheek. Ben reached down to her and brushed it away with his finger, leaving a warm spot on her cheek where he touched.

She had been hurt before and she never wanted to go through that again, but she felt like maybe this time was different.

Maybe it was meant to be.

"I'd say, that I love you too," she whispered. Not too sure if it was true or not but she knew she had forever to figure it out.

…..

Adrian tossed and turned in bed. She was extremely uncomfortable and she hated it. She couldn't sleep and she just wanted to sleep, but she couldn't.

She figures she could try and sleep it off but her body physically wasn't letting her.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shocked her body in her abdomen. Her eyes widened and her hands fell to her stomach.

"Mom! I think I'm going into labour!"


	14. Nevaeh Cindy LeeBoykevich

*Ridiculously long authors note at the bottom!* * I have never been in labour so if I did it wrong, don't hate me!* EDITED.

_Chapter 14 _

_Nevaeh Cindy Lee- Boykevich_

_The final chapter_

...

Some people say that fate has a different plan for you then you fully intend. Some day that things fall as they may. Some say when life gives you lemons, make lemonade, and some say that you are destined to take the path that fate decided.

Adrian would be living proof of all these statements.

When she was a child, Adrian always knew that she was going to be a lawyer one day. She knew that she wanted to marry a rich, intelligent and good looking man, buy a big house_, and then _have kids. She was dead set on these plans and no one or nothing was going to stop her. Adrian dreamed big, yet she knew that one day she was going to live out all of her dreams.

She never thought that maybe, just maybe, fate intended something much more different then her plans.

_Fate. _

She told herself multiple times it was a mistake but she realizes now; it was fate.

This is the road she was meant to take. She was going to take it all along and even though she still has that regret hidden deep inside her about her actions causing the pregnancy, she realizes now that if she hadn't, she wouldn't be with Ben.

Ben was probably one of the most important people in her life now.

_She never thought _she would ever be where she is now.

"!" Adrian screamed at the top of her lungs while clutching onto Ben's hand which was now loosing feeling.

"Adrian, calm down." Ben breathed heavily, mimicking the breathing techniques the doctors were using earlier.

"Ben Boykevich! Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" Adrian spoke through her teeth. She felt another sharp pain and she gasped.

"Ben Boykevich! Just you wait! When I am finally able to walk and I get this bowling ball out of me, you are going to wish I was only squeezing your hand!" she threatened.

"I'm sorry Adrian!" Ben felt dizzy. He hated hearing this, he hated seeing this. He hated seeing her endure this. "I'm sorry for causing you this pain."

Adrian let out a breath when the pain slowly began to subside for a few minutes. "Ben, I know."

Adrian was only three centimetres dilated. She couldn't wait till she hears the doctor tell her she is at ten.

She felt her eyes becoming heavy and she shrugged. "This sucks."

Ben sat in the chair beside her and played with the fingers that felt cracked.

"Try and rest," Ben suggested. "It'll go by faster and you need some rest."

"Yeah! Why don't I just catch some shut eye while a huge baby is pushing its way through me?" Adrian scoffed sarcastically.

"Adrian, I hate seeing you like this and I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Ben, I know you are but I'm going through labour. Don't pester me!" Adrian lifted herself up and reached for the glass of water beside her table. She took a few sips and lied down again.

She heard the door knob twist and the doctor made her way inside. "How's the patient doing?" Dr. Smith- Adrian's doctor- asked cheerfully.

"I'm in pain!" Adrian glared at her. Dr. Smith laughed.

"I know sweetie, it's a natural part of life and the process _is_ long, but totally worth it," she smiled.

A little while later –too long in Adrian's head-the doctor checked Adrian and told her she was now five centimetres dilated.

"I want it out but I kind of want it to stay in there," Adrian said to Dr. Smith timidly, but you could see the pain evident on her face.

"Epidural?" Dr. Smith asked with a slight smile playing on her features.

"Definitely!" Adrian grabbed his abdomen as another pain jolted through her body. "Now would be good!"

The doctor scurried away to go get Adrian what she has been whining about for hours.

Ben went to the cafeteria in the hospital to go and buy some snacks for himself. He wasn't that hungry but he figured he would be soon seeing as it was seven AM.

Adrian was lying in her bed, letting her breath from the contraction that occurred a few minutes ago. She wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks, and ran her fingers through her knotted hair.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!"

Amy walked through the door hesitantly. Adrian was too tired to even glare of even really care. She said she wasn't in the mood for visitors but obviously no one listened.

"Hi Adrian,"

"Hey Amy," Adrian said hoarsely.

"Do you want me to leave?" Amy asked and pointed at the door. Adrian pushed back the hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"No. You obviously came here for a reason, am I right?" Adrian questioned.

"Yeah," Amy smiled and walked over to Adrian's bed. "How are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Adrian groaned when she felt a strong kick.

"Adrian, I know it hurts. I've been there and the feeling was indescribable. I know you want it out but when it becomes closer, you want them to stay inside you. It is tough but you have got to endure it. I was whiny and bitchy but I did it and I know you can too because you are strong. You are one of the strongest people I've met," Amy spoke softly and handed Adrian her glass of water. Adrian smiled warmly and took it in her shaking hands.

"Thank you, Amy," she said softly.

"I just wanted you to know I'm here for you. We now share a common bond other than Ricky and Ben," Amy laughed.

* * *

"Hey." Ben waved to everyone as he walked into the lobby.

The lobby was filled with people. Grace and her family decided they would wait for the baby as did Amy, Ricky and Ashley. Beside them were Henry and Alice. Leo and Betty were holding hands and pacing, Leo was becoming anxious and he wasn't certain what was exactly going through his head. Cindy and Rueben walked in the door holding coffee for themselves and Betty and Leo.

"How far along is she?" Rueben asked.

"She's seven and a half. She wants to be alone for a few minutes she said." Ben scratched the back of his head and yawned. Betty looked at her coffee and wiggled her nose.

"Here!" Betty handed Ben her coffee.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Because you need it more than I do," Betty laughed.

After a few minutes of chatting, a nurse came rushing to the lobby to get Ben.

"Adrian! I got here as soon as I could. There was a bit of a jam in the elevator so I took the stairs. What's wrong?" Ben touched her flushed cheeks with his cold, shaky fingers.

"The doctor said I was eight centimetres dilated."

Just as she spoke those words, she felt pain again, "ARRRRRRGGGG!"

Ben seen her face go red, he finger hit the button to call for the nurse, the sweat beads fall off her forehead then all he seen was darkness and felt his head hit the ground.

….

"Ben," Reuben whispered. Ben fluttered his eyes and seen a bright light over his head. "Wake up."

Realization hit Ben and he flew up off the chair quickly and immediately felt dizzy. "Whoa!" Ben grabbed his head. He looked around and noticed he was in the waiting room.

"Ben, Adrian needs you I suggest you get in there." Rueben told Ben.

"Sorry, I'm not good with pain..." Ben began to walk out of the lobby when Rueben called his name.

"Ben!"

"Yeah?" Ben turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"You take care of my daughter. You treat her with the most respect and you help her. You better be there for my granddaughter and if you ever break her heart, I will break you. Literally."

"Mr. Enriquez, I will never hurt your daughter and I fully intend to be with your daughter. I love her and the baby."

That was all he needed to know; his daughter would be loved and so would his grandchild.

_9 centimetres dilated. _

_.. _

_Fully dilated. _

…

Ben stood outside the room, patiently waiting beside his father and Betty. He was nervous. Hell, he was the most nervous he has ever been. He was unsure and scared but one thing he knew was he was going to be a great dad. Not perfect because no one was perfect, but he was going be as great as he possibly could. He was going to help Adrian and love her with all his being.

Before, he used to always think Amy was his first and last but he was tired of fighting for something he knew was most likely never going to be his but he still kept trying. He figured out why recently.

Amy used to make his world shine. She was the sun. She was perfect in every way and he loved her. When he was alone, he felt like he was missing something. He felt like he was missing something important and something that made him happy. But now he realizes, he felt like that even when he was with her. He felt like it all the time, it didn't matter who he was with.

When he slept with Adrian, the time in the car made him feel bliss, happiness. Now Ben finally lost the feeling of emptiness because he has Adrian and his daughter.

His heart is complete.

"Ben?" Cindy called out the door. Ben turned around and looked at her anxiously. "She wants you in there."

"What?" Ben said dis-believingly.

"She wants you in there. It's your child, Ben."

Ben entered the room feeling totally ready. He was ready to finally meet his future and see his two reasons for living.

Her echoing cries filled the room, making Adrian cry tears of happiness. Ben cried because he finally gets to meet his baby girl.

His pride and joy.

Adrian felt the tears slide down her cheeks, and she wiped away the sweat on her forehead. Ben looked at his little girl, his heart melted. He knew that she owns him now- and Adrian.

"Will you do the honours?" The doctor asked while holding a pair of medial scissors to cut her umbilical cord.

"Definitely," he smiled widely. He took them in his hand and walked over to his baby girl and cut off the last physical attachment to her mother; mentally she was stuck with her forever.

The doctors took her away and put her on the scale and washed her.

"Ben?" Adrian choked out.

"Yeah?" he walked over to her and wiped away a tear that was sliding down her cheek.

"I love you." She whispered. Ben smiled warmly and bent down to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too."

The doctor walked over to Adrian and put the now calm baby on her chest causing Adrian to smile.

"She's perfect."

"She's ours," Ben touched her small fingers, surprised at the difference in size. "She's so tiny."

Now, a never ending bond formed between these two teenagers connecting them for life.

Rueben held her and cried, mentioning how he would teach her how to cook one day. Cindy held her and said how one day she would take her on a plane so they could go shopping in France. Leo held her and announced that his life was complete and life has been good. Betty held her and was glad everyone listened to her suggestion to keep it-later adding how she loved babies.

Ben held her in his arms and it felt like they were meant to hold her. "I love you, baby girl."

A few hours later the nurse brought in papers for them all to sign. Adrian and Ben wrote her certificate and it was time to write her name.

"Really?" Ben asked as she wrote down her daughter's name. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

_Nevaeh Cindy Lee- Boykevich._

_7 pounds, 3 ounces._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey readers! I've missed you all so much, so this second epilogue is for you guys! _

_OX_

When she was born, his whole life changed. She instantly became his world. He didn't know how a little girl could completely wrap him around his little finger. All he knew was that when she was scared, he would make her feel safe. When she was sad, he would try and make her smile. When she was happy, he'd try and make her ecstatic. If she wanted a pony—maybe not, but you never know.

"Hi there," he cooed softly and touched her small fingers. Her fists were clenched and her eyes were leaking, but she never looked more beautiful to him.

"Nevaeh Cindy Lee- Boykevich, you are my life…and your mother of course," he mended.

He was all alone in the room, besides a sleeping Adrian and a wide awake baby girl who he could call his.

"I'm your daddy, my name is Ben. Though I don't want you to call me that, but then again if you really wanted to, I guess you could. Not that I call my dad by his first name, because it sounds kind of weird, but you never know, you're different—"

"Ben, shut up. I'm trying to sleep," Adrian cut off his rambling.

"Sorry," he whispered and turned his attention back to the beautiful baby in front of him.

"You have my hair colour, ya know. I'm sure it'll look better on you," he teased. "You have your mother's eye colour, I know that. I hope that doesn't change. You have your mother's nose, thank god, but you're stuck with my lips. Still, you are a spitting image of your mom," Ben continued to go on.

The baby whined, and Ben took that as her wanting him to shut up.

"I guess you really are like your mother," Ben laughed and held her closer.

Weeks passed, nights were combined with days because time really didn't matter—he was up through all of it anyways.

Ben and Adrian were too tired to do anything, but it helped having Cindy and Betty around. They were a big help—mostly Cindy—but Betty still tried.

Within a few days of being at home, Ben and Adrian decided that living with their parents just wasn't working out. So in a tired haze, they purchased a condo together. It was close to the family, and the shop, so that worked out for everyone.

Late nights, fights, tears and way too many diapers later, Adrian and Ben came to the conclusion that teen parenthood wasn't as easy as they thought it was going to be.

A year later, they are playing in the backyard. The smell of the barbeque going is filling their senses and everyone celebrating Neveah's first birthday is getting very hungry.

"Hungry!" John shouts at his mother who was muching on chips.

"I know, baby!" Amy sighs and grabs him, and holds him close. He's watching Nevaeh play in the sandbox situated a few feet over and he makes a grabbing action.

Amy lifts him off her lap and lets him walk over to the sandbox, where he stumbles inside and places a soft kiss on the side of Nevaeh's cheek. Everyone coo's and all Ben does is growl.

"Oh come on, Ben! It's cute!" Adrian hits his arm teasingly and smiles up at him.

"Yeah, it'd be cute if it wasn't my daughter or Ricky's kid," Ben said seriously.

"Like father like son," Ricky sighed and sipped from his soda with an eyebrow raised jokingly at Ben. Ben rolled his eyes and flipped the burned burgers.

After cake a presents, they release 2 balloons into the sky in memory of their lost child. They decided that every birthday, they would also celebrate the life of their lost daughter, and releasing colourful balloons high into the sky was symbolizing that they still remember and love her, even if they never got to meet her.

.

That night, Adrian and Ben are lying on the couch, absentmindedly flipping through channels with their eyes half closed.

"Today was nice," Adrian commented as she ran her manicured finger nails up and down Ben's arm.

"Mmmhhm," was all he could respond with.

"I can't even think about when it's her eighteenth birthday, or her twentieth," Adrian laughed. Ben shuddered, not even wanting to think about his little girl growing up.

"I love you, so much." Adrian lifted her body up and kissed his lips softly, just showing her love for him at that moment.

"Thank you; for not leaving me, for helping me raise our beautiful daughter, for loving me when I thought I wasn't capable of being loved, and for just being you," Adrian settled back into her spot and he wrapped his arms around her curvaceous body.

"I will always love you, take care of you and our daughter, and be there for you. Always."

They stayed like that for a long time, completely comfortable with sitting in silence together. There were no more words spoken; all their emotions were felt.

"I'm going to marry you someday," he whispered after a little while.

When he heard nothing, he knew he she had fallen asleep. He carried her upstairs and placed her in the soft sheets, then climbed in next to her and sighed.

"I'm counting on it," she murmured and he smiled.

"Mrs. Future Boykewich, I love you."

With that thought, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hi," Adrian said groggily.

"Hi," he smirked and grabbed her hand and held it in his. He pulled her hand up to his mouth, and kissed her knuckles gently.

"How are you this morning, Mrs. Boykewich?" He smirked and played with the diamond ring on the third finger of her left hand.

"Tired, in-love, tired," she smiled lazily.

"Did you enjoy your first night of your honey moon?" Ben asked as his lips travelled up her arm, making sure they never broke contact with her skin.

"Mmmmm," she moaned as he made his way to her neck. When he began to nibble slightly, she giggled and squirmed, officially breaking out of his grip. She wrapped a sheet around her naked body and ran over to the balcony.

"Wow," she said in awe as she took in the appearance of Italy around her. It was absolutely beautiful. The sun was just rising, creating a pinkish tinge to the sky and it created a peaceful vibe.

"I'm going to get 'cha!" Ben squealed as he ran after Adrian, but abruptly stopped as soon as he saw the breathtaking view.

"It's gorgeous," Adrian remarked as she rested her arms against the railing of the balcony.

"You aren't watching your wife outlook a beautiful sun rise in only a sheet. Now that, is gorgeous!" Ben smirked. Adrian turned her head to look at him, and rolled her eyes.

"It reminds me of when I went to Palm Springs, and I watched the sunset alone on the beach. It had the same effect. It made you speechless. Given I was pregnant than and alone and scared, so this is a thousand times better."

"I will never be able to apologize enough for any of that. It's my biggest regret in life," Ben wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"The past is the past, the future is the future, and the present is now, and it's a gift so don't focus on the past," Adrian said lovingly and leaned against her husband.

"I miss our baby girl," Ben said after a few moments of silence.

"Me too, but let's just take this time to focus on us." Adrian sat down on the swing on the balcony, and let it sway back and forth. Ben joined her and they laid down, out looking Italy and whispering "I love you."

"You know, I never thought I'd have this," Adrian smiled and kissed her husband tenderly.

He brought her closer against him and whispered in her ear seductively, "What do you say about making love in daylight in Italy?"

Oh no, _she never thought._

_

* * *

__Just a really, really, short second Epilogue. So sorry and I hope you liked it! I wish it was longer, but I wanted to end it there. OX. _


End file.
